If Love Could Save Us: Extended Edition
by DracoWhereArtThou
Summary: Harry and Draco are transported to a magical world of Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits, where they must help a Fellowship destroy an evil Ring. But what will they discover about themselves along the way? Slash warning.
1. Prologue: Adventures in Detention

_((Hi! It's your friendly neighborhood DracoWhereArtThou again! Here is the first chapter of my polished and recut version of If Love Could Save Us. I'm submitting it as a new story, rather than deleting the old one. I've fixed grammar, spelling and some sentences that just sounded awkward. I also added some new parts, and changed some dialogue. Hence the Extended Edition title._

_For those who are joining this story fresh, welcome! Be warned that it will be Harry/Draco slash later on, so if that puts you off, read no further. There won't be anything explicit. Any naughty bits are just understood to have happened. I can't really give a timeframe for when this will be done, but it definitely won't take almost three years, like the original!_

_So, sit back, relax and enjoy.))_

* * *

Prologue: Adventures in Detention

It was a cool, crisp fall afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Leaves were falling, Pumpkins were getting ripe in their patches and all of the students third year and above were eagerly anticipating their first visit of the year to Hogsmeade Village. The First and Second years were quite green with envy over the elder students, but even they could not help simply enjoying themselves. True, there was homework to think about and classes with such unpleasant characters as Professors Snape, Binns and Umbridge, but even the pall they cast over the school could do little to dampen spirits.

However, Harry James Potter, age 15, was still doing his best to walk around under a rain cloud.

"Come on, Harry." said Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. "Cheer up. It's Friday, classes are over for the day and we get to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Yeah. Great." Harry stared moodily ahead, absentmindedly scratching the back of his hand where the words _'I must not tell lies_' were written in still fresh scars.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron sighed. "Look, let's go find Hermione. Maybe we can talk her into sneaking through one of the secret passages and taking an early trip to Hogsmeade today."

"You go." Harry grunted. "Think I'm just gonna get that Potions essay done. I can't afford detention with Snape too."

Ron gazed at him for a few moments, then sighed and walked away.

Harry continued on towards Gryffindor House, with his head bowed. Suddenly, he was jarred to one side. "Sorry." he muttered, before he realized who he had bumped into.

"Watch where you're going, Scar-Head!" snapped Malfoy, walking, for once, without Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

Harry bit back a retort, growled and kept walking. All of a sudden, something hot went by, so close to his cheek, that he felt the little hairs there singe. Instantly, he whirled, pulling his wand out. He saw Malfoy aiming his wand for another attack, so he shouted, "_Expeliarmus_!"

Malfoy blocked the spell and said "_Stupefy_!" Harry, too, blocked this.

Next to them, a suit of armor flew apart and a grinning imp flew out, shouting, "DUEL IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR! POTTY AND MALFOY ARE DUELING IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Peeves!" both of them growled, but they were too engrossed in their fight to stop...That is until a familiar voice shouted "_Expeliarmus_!" and both boys found their wands flying out of their hands and into the hand of Professor McGonagall. She glared at them, her face as red as a beet, and said in a chilling voice, "Both of you. My office. NOW."

* * *

"I am absolutely appalled at your behavior! I don't know what this animosity between you two is and quite frankly I don't care! There is to be NO magic done in the halls between classes, much less dueling! You are fifth year students! Potter, you are Quidditch Captain! Is this the example you wish to set for your team? And Malfoy, you are a Prefect for Merlin's sake! I would CERTAINLY expect better of the both of you!"

"But he started it!" they both said at once.

McGonigal slammed her hand down on her desk. "Listen to yourselves! You sound like a pair of squabbling First Years. Fifty points will be deducted from both of your houses and you will-"

"_Hem hem_."

McGonagall's lips compressed into a thin line as she glared up at the bright-pink-clad form of Professor Umbridge standing in the door to her office.

"What is it, Delores?" she snapped.

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I think, Minerva, that a somewhat more severe punishment is needed that point deduction and detention. After all, Mr. Potter has-"

"Potter and Malfoy are BOTH in trouble. And it is not yet up to you to decide how I punish them, although I'm sure that you'll try to do something about that.."

Umbridge's smile remained, though her eyes seemed to smoulder. "Very well then. I would like for them to serve his detention with me this evening."

McGonagall shook her head. "No. Professor Trelawney has already put in a request."

"Just Potter then."

The scars on the back of Harry's hand seemed to throb, but fortunately, McGonagall held her ground. "Professor Trelawney has requested BOTH of them. You're out of luck, Delores." The gazes of the two teachers remained locked, like two predators squaring off and neither Harry nor Draco dared to speak. "Potter, Malfoy," said McGonagall, "be in the Divination Tower at eight-o-clock tonight. Now go."

They got up and left the office without a word. But as soon as the door was closed...

"Nice going Potter..."

"Shut up, Malfoy! It was your fault and you know it..."

"MY fault? If you hadn't-"

"Look. Let's stop. If this keeps up, we're only going to get into more trouble."

"Whatever, Potter. See you in detention."

* * *

Draco climbed the ladder into Trelawney's classroom that evening, all the time thinking death on Harry. After all, he thought, it WAS his fault.

He went up through the hatch to find Harry already there, but Trelawney was nowhere in sight. He sighed. "Potter, where is the old hack?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't seen her yet. Maybe she's waiting to make an entrance." Draco sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs and sunk his head into his hands and waited.

A full ten minutes later, Trelawney seemed to materialize out of the darkness in her usual manner. "Welcome, dear children. I perceived through the depths of space and time that we would meet tonight."

"Then you'd think you would have made it on time." muttered Draco.

Trelawney shot him a look but didn't respond. "Tonight, you will help me to clean the crystal balls that my students can better gaze into the beyond. But you may not use your wands. This will teach you the lesson that, while magic has its place, it is not proper for all situations." She turned to gather some cloths and a bucket of water but suddenly, her head shot up and she stood rigid.

Draco and Harry stared at her. "Uh...Professor...Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"TONIGHT...IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT..." said a deep, frightening voice.

"What the..." said Malfoy.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Oh no not again."

Trelawney turned to them and spoke in a voice, not her own. "TONIGHT, THE TRANSPORTATION WILL OCCUR...TWO MORTAL ENEMIES MUST FIND WHAT THEY SEEK YET HAVE ALWAYS LACKED, OR ALL WILL FALL INTO DARKNESS..." She stumbled back a bit and blinked her large eyes rapidly."Oh, I am sorry my dears. I must have dozed off for a moment. Anyways, chop, chop. I must go see Professor Dumbledore for a few moments. And do not forget, no magic. My Inner Eye will tell me if you use it. Oh, and my dears, I ask you not to disturb the object under the cloth over on my desk." With that, she descended the trap door, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"What a load of rubbish!" growled Malfoy. "I can't believe I have to spend my evening up here with that loon!"

Harry couldn't help but agree with Malfoy's assessment. Sybil Trelawney was a teacher he avoided almost as much as Professor Snape. She had been convinced since third year that he was going to die. A lot of times, she burst into tears when she looked at him. "Well it's better at least then scrubbing out the Owlry or going into the Forbidden Forest.

Malfoy started to laugh but caught himself and went back to scrubbing the crystal ball.

After cleaning his sixth crystal ball, Malfoy threw down his cloth and stood to stretch. As he did, his eyes fell on the table upon which the object Trelawney had told them not to touch rested. Without thinking about it, he moved closer.

Harry glanced up from his work. "What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business, Potter." He walked over to the table and looked at the object. It was covered with a cloth and whatever it was, it was round. He bent down to remove the cloth.

"Malfoy! Trelawney told us not to touch that!"

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at him. "I'm not going to touch it. I just want to look at it."

Harry stood and went over to him. "You're going to get us both into trouble."

"Then go back to cleaning your balls, Potter." he sneered, chuckling at his own joke. He slowly removed the cloth to reveal... "See there? It's just another crystal ball."

Harry looked confused. "Why would she be so worried about us messing with that?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Why's she do anything she does? She's a complete nutter." He picked up the ball and found it to be much heavier than he had anticipated. He gazed into its murky depths. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, he saw something strange. A hand was reaching towards him. It was wrinkled and spotted, and had long sharp fingernails that looked like claws. But that faded and all of a sudden, the ball was filled with fire. Through the fire, he saw a tall dark tower. A shape, blacker than night filled the globe and then, a great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame.

"**_Who are you? What is your name_**?" it asked. Malfoy tried to drop the ball, but his hands seemed to be glued to it. He vaguely heard Harry calling his name. "_**ANSWER**_!" roared the voice and a wave of pain swept through him. He felt tears streaming down his face and he couldn't muster the will to speak. The voice laughed and said "_**I SEE YOU**_!" Then, Malfoy was hit with pain unlike anything he had ever imagined. It coursed through his body like wildfire, and into his very soul. He fell to the ground, screaming and convulsing.

Harry thought at first that Malfoy was playing another of his cruel tricks, but then, his scar started to burn horribly. He knew something was very wrong. He reached out to try and grab the ball from Malfoy, but all that happened was that the pain rocketed through his body as well. "_**NO!**_" the voice bellowed.

The two of them lay there clutching the ball, unable to control their convulsions for the horrible pain, and then, it all went deadly black.


	2. I: Looking For Group

_((Here's Chapter 2. That's about all I have to say besides please enjoy and review!))_

* * *

**Chapter One: Looking For Group**

Harry awoke with a spectacular headache. He had never experienced a hangover, but he imagined it felt something like this. He sat up and looked around. He was in a large forest clearing and the sun was shining brightly through the leaves, creating a warm, greenish glow. He heard birds singing happily all around and saw a keen-eyes red fox watching him from a safe distance. He frowned. These fairy tale forest elements, if nothing else, dispelled the notion that perhaps he had somehow ended up in the Forbidden Forest.

He looked down next to him where Draco lay, staring up at the canopy overhead. His brow was knitted, as if in deep thought. "Uh...Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco said calmly. "I'm trying to wake up."

Harry stared at him. "Uh...You _are_ awake."

Malfoy sighed and gave him a condescending look. "No, I'm not. Because I know that I cannot possibly be laying in a strange forest, with Hogwarts nowhere in sight, and with nobody but you for company. Life just isn't that cruel." With that, he went back to staring up at the trees.

Harry shook his head and stood to see if he could get a better idea of where they might be. There was a dirt road a few feet away which curved around a small hill and ran out of sight. This at least proved that there was some form of civilization nearby. But somehow, this gave him no comfort. He didn't know why, but he got the nasty feeling that he wasn't in England anymore. This was confirmed beyond any possible doubt when four small men came around the bend. They could have looked almost human except for their pointed ears and their large, very hairy feet. They appeared to be in a hurry and kept stealing furtive glances over their shoulders. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Harry and Draco.

Malfoy looked up and rolled his eyes. "Christmas Elves. I knew I was dreaming."

Harry kicked him in the shin and walked up slowly to the little men. "Um...Hello." he said.

"What do you want?" asked one, who was rather plump and had sandy blond hair.

Harry raised his hands in what he hoped was a nonthreatening gesture. "Nothing...just...where is this?"

"The Eastfarthing." answered another, who also had blonde hair and a keen, mischievous face. "Hobbiton is down the road some miles that way. Buckland is this way. Although if you're looking for a settlement of Big Folk, we can't help you there."

_Hobbiton? Buckland? Harry Potter, what have you gotten into now? _he thought. "Then none of you might happen to know where Hogsmeade is, would you?"

The four glanced blankly at each other.

"Guess not."

"If ye don't mind me asking, who might you be?" asked the third. He had light brown hair and he had the look of someone who always seems to be smiling.

"Oh sorry. My name's Harry. Harry Potter. And that...uh..." he looked over at Malfoy who was slapping himself in the face. "Is...uh...Draco Malfoy. What are your names? And not to be rude, but...er...what are you?"

The third smiled proudly. "We, dear sir, are Hobbits of the Shire. My names Peregrin Took but you can call me Pippin. This here is my esteemed cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck also called Merry. The one glaring at you is Samwise Gamgee and this is Frodo Bag- Ouch!" The one called Merry had just dug his heel into Pippin's toe.

"This is Mr. Underhill." finished Merry. "Well, unless you need anything else, we'd best be...Is he alright?" he asked, pointing at Malfoy.

Harry glanced at his companion. "I'm not sure. I think he's in shock or something. Look, is there somewhere around here where we can send a letter or something?."

Mr. Underhill bit his lip and glanced at the others. Finally, he spoke. "The closest postman is in Crickhollow, where we are going, but I don't think he delivers beyond the borders of the Shire."

Harry bent and picked Malfoy up by his arm. "Well he'll be better than nothing. Do you mind if we travel with you? I don't know the way."

Again the Hobbits looked nervously at each other. "Y-You don't work for the Black Riders, do you?" asked Pippin.

"Black Riders? I have no clue what you're talking about. We're both studying to be Wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Their eyes all lit up. "A wizard! D'you know Gandalf then?" asked Pippin excitedly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I don't think I know anyone here. In fact, I really don't know where 'here' is."

"Well," began Pippin. "This is the Eastfarthing, one of the four Farthings of the Shire in Middle Earth."

Harry still had no clue what any of this meant, but he followed the Hobbits and let Pippin keep talking. Eventually, Draco seemed to snap out of his funk and replaced it with an exceedingly foul mood. Harry introduced him to the Hobbits and told him their destination. Malfoy was less than pleased, but he really didn't want to wander off alone in a strange land.

Near nightfall, they stopped for a bite to eat. The Hobbits happily shared their food with Harry and Draco, though Draco made faces as he ate it. Suddenly, high and far off, they heard a dreadful wail.

"Black Riders!" hissed Sam. They grabbed up their supplies and ran off the road. "Do you see anything?" he asked.

"No, there's nothing." said Frodo.

"What in Slytherin's name is going on? What was that sound?" demanded Malfoy.

Frodo looked up at him and opened his mouth as if to speak, but suddenly Sam yelled, "Get down!" they dropped to their bellies just as a tall dark shape on a horse rounded a bend on the road ahead. It looked around for a moment before going back down the road.

Frodo sighed grimly. "We can't go to Crickhollow. It is already being watched. I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded. "Right. Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me!"

Harry had no idea what was going on, but he felt he had to stay with these four. Suddenly, a tall, dark shape burst forth from the trees with a loud screech. Malfoy, Merry, Pippin and Sam immediately ran but the being blocked Frodo and Harry's path.

Harry gasped as he gazed up at the creature. It was at least seven feet tall, not even counting the large black horse it rode upon and it was covered entirely by tattered black robes. As it gazed at them, a biting chill filled the air. This thing had to be some sort of Dementor, Harry decided. He removed his wand from his robes and pointed it at the creature. "Expecto Patronum!" he cried. Immediately, the silvery form of Prongs the Stag leaped from the wand and charged the creature. It screeched and galloped into the trees. Harry grabbed Frodo and ran in the direction the others had gone. They found them at a dock, rapidly untying a raft.

"Hurry, go!" shouted Frodo. They all got on board and pushed off across the river. As they debarked on the other side, they looked back. The shape of a dark figure on a horse could be seen at the dock. Another cry went up and it galloped off. "How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Frodo.

"The Brandywine bridge. Twenty miles." said Merry.

Frodo looked up at Harry. "How was it that you drove off the Black Rider? What was that thing you created?"

"It's called a Patronus. It's basically a spirit made of all the things Dementors...er...Black Riders feed on."

"Didn't faint, did you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy.

Harry ignored him. "Look, I hate to impose, but can we go with you as far as this town, Bree? We might find some answers there."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Sam sharply.

Frodo put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, he saved my life when he had no reason to. If he was working for the Black Riders, he would have just let them have me." He turned to them. "Yes. We would welcome your company." With that, they started off.

* * *

It was freezing and raining by the time they reached the gates of Bree. Frodo knocked vigorously, and after a moment, a small porthole opened. A man who looked eerily like Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, glared at Harry and Malfoy.

"What is it?" he demanded. Harry pointed down. The man looked confused for a moment but then got the idea and opened a hole lower down at Hobbit level. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." said Frodo.

The man withdrew and opened the door, shining a lamp in their faces. "Hobbits! Four Hobbits! Out of the Shire by your talk. And traveling with two young men. Whereabouts are you from?"

"Uh...England," answered Harry.

The man scrunched his face. "Never heard of it. What business brings all of you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn. Our business is our own." said Frodo quickly.

The man stepped aside, surprised at Frodo's forceful answer. "Alright, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to answer questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful. Oh and if you're headed for the Inn, you'll find that more than just me'll be asking questions." with that, he retreated into his hut.

After walking a ways into the town, they found a place with a sign depicting a fat pony rearing up on its back legs. "Ugh, what a dump!" said Malfoy. "I'm not staying here!"

Harry shrugged as he followed the Hobbits inside. "Do what you like."

Malfoy growled a curse under his breath and glanced down the street. He saw two exceedingly rough-looking men watching him and muttering to each other. With this as his motivation, he quickly followed Harry and shut the door behind him.

They approached the counter, where a beefy, mustached man with a copious belly was washing mugs and muttering to himself.

"Excuse me." said Frodo.

The man looked back at Draco and Harry. "Ah, welcome to the Prancing Pony. My name is Barliman Butterbur. What can I do for you, good sirs?"

"Uh...They're ahead of us." said Harry, pointing down at the Hobbits.

Butterbur leaned over the counter and looked down. "Ah, good evening, little masters. What can I do for you? If you're seeking accommodation, we have some nice, cozy, Hobbit-Sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the Little Folk, Mr. Uh..."

"Underhill." said Frodo after a pause. "My name's Underhill."

Butterbur looked at him blankly. "Ah...Underhill..."

Frodo looked nervously at the others. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?"

Butterbur looked even more confused. "Gandalf...Gandalf...Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat. A very good patron is Mr. Gandalf! But I've not seen him for six months, I'm afraid. Gandalf, now what does that remind me of? Oh well, one thing drives out another and I'm a busy man."

The Hobbits huddled close. "What do we do now?" asked Sam.

Butterbur cleared his throat. "If you're expecting Mr. Gandalf to arrive, you could wait in the Common Room and get a bite to eat. The Hobbits agreed to this and went to their rooms to freshen up.

Harry and Draco approached the counter. "Um...I guess we would like two rooms for the night." said Harry.

"I'm sorry sir, but I've only got one man-sized room left. We've had a lot of visitors come north up the Greenway and there's a troupe of traveling Dwarves come from out east and all."

"Oh my god, we have to share a room?" asked Malfoy, looking disgusted.

Butterbur's face hardened. "You can try to find another inn if you like, sir, but you'll find no better there. By the time you go out and figure that out for yourself, you'll come back here and have nowhere to sleep but the stables."

"We'll take it." said Harry. They both got out a few spare Gold Gallions and set them on the counter.

Butterbur picked one up and inspected it. "Never seen nothing like this. Real gold is it?" Harry nodded. "Alright then. Here's your key. If you'd like, you can join us in the Common Room as well."

"I'm starving." said Malfoy. "Let's go there now. I'll eat whatever it is they're serving at this point." They chose a table and sat. A few minutes later, the Hobbits came in. Harry waved to them and they came over and joined them. Butterbur brought them a loaf of bread for the table and a plate with a bowl of beef stew and some cheese for each of them. Despite his declaration to the contrary, Malfoy complained loud and long about the food. Harry on the other hand dug in immediately.

Merry had gone to the Bar and came back with a triumphant grin on his face. He carried a huge mug.

"What's that?" asked Pippin with awe.

"This, my friend," declared Merry, "is a pint."

Pippin's jaw dropped. "It comes in pints?" Merry voiced an acknowledgment, though his face was engulfed in the mug. "I'm getting one!" said Pippin and took off for the Bar.

"But you've had a whole half already!" said Sam to no avail.

After a few moments, Harry began to get the strange feeling of being watched. He looked around the room before he spotted a man wrapped in a dark, travel-stained cloak sitting in the corner. Though his face was shrouded, he could still see the man's eyes fixed on their table, and most especially at him and Frodo. He nudged Frodo. "There's a man over there staring at us. He's not this Gandalf you've been waiting for, is he?"

Frodo stole a glance over at the corner. "No." he whispered. "I don't know who he is."

Harry saw Butterbur passing by and he stopped him. "Who is that man sitting over there in the corner."

Butterbur looked up but then quickly dropped his head when he saw who Harry meant. "He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard. But 'round here, he's known as Strider."

"Strider..." muttered Frodo. Harry could see him looking at something in his hands and was about to ask him what was wrong when he heard a loud, slightly slurred, but very familiar voice from across the room, "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there! Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side..." Pippin was well into his second pint and it had clearly loosened his tongue.

Malfoy looked confused. "I thought your name was Underhill?"

Frodo shot out of his seat and went over to grab Pippin, but he lost his footing and fell to the floor. Something small and golden flew out of his hand and came back down to land on his finger. Instantly, he vanished.

A collective gasp went up around the room.

"What in the hell just happened?" asked Malfoy.

Harry just shook his head.

The Hobbits' eyes were wide and they were looking fearfully at each other. Pippin shuffled over, trying, and failing, to look inconspicuous.

"Look, there he is!" said Malfoy, pointing over to a corner where Frodo sat, gasping for breath. They started to make their way towards him, but a dark shadow flew out of the corner and grabbed him.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill!'" they heard Strider growl menacingly, before hauling Frodo up the stairs.

"OI!" shouted Sam. "We have to stop him!"

* * *

Strider threw Frodo to the ground and instantly went over to the window and began snuffing the candles there. "What do you want?" the Hobbit asked, trying to sound brave.

"A little more caution from you." snapped Strider. "That is no trinket you carry."

Frodo's heart leapt into his throat, but he tried to keep his voice calm. "I carry nothing."

Strider snorted. "Indeed." He threw down his hood to reveal a handsome, but weather-beaten face and long black hair. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely? That is a rare gift."

Frodo stared at him. "Who are you?"

For a moment, Strider said nothing and only stared out the window. Finally, he asked, "Are you frightened?"

Frodo considered lying, but he knew it would be useless. "...Yes."

Strider turned and walked to him, giving him an intense gaze. "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

There was a tumult of pounding feet outside the door suddenly. Strider whipped his sword out of its sheath, but then found it flying out of his grasp as the door flew open and Harry shouted "_Expeliarmus!_" In the next instant, Strider found ropes springing out of thin air and wrapping around him as Draco rushed in beside Harry and shouted "_Incarcerous!_"

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright?" asked Sam, rushing to his master's side.

"Yes Sam, I'm fine."

"Who are you?" asked Harry, not taking his wand off Strider for even a second.

The man glared at him. "As I was about to explain to Frodo, I am friend to Gandalf the Grey."

Frodo studied Strider for a few moments. "Please release him. I believe him."

"What? Are you off your rocker?" asked Malfoy.

"No. I think a servant of the Enemy would look fair but feel foul."

Malfoy sighed. "Well he's foul enough." But he flicked his wand and instantly, the ropes vanished.

Strider got up. "Thank you. Who are you gentlemen that you have such power?"

"My name is Harry Potter. This is Draco Malfoy. We're extremely powerful wizards so you had better not try anything."

Pippin frowned. "I thought you said you were just in train-OW!" This time it was Malfoy who stepped on his foot.

Strider raised an eyebrow at them and then turned back to Frodo. "Your own rooms will not be safe tonight. You can stay in mine."

"Safe?" asked Merry. "Safe from what?"

Strider drew in a deep breath. "You can no longer wait for Gandalf, Frodo. They know you're here now. They are coming."


	3. I: A Knife in the Dark

_((Here's another chappie! Thanks for the reviews. I don't own HP or LotR.))_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Attack on Weathertop**

The gatekeeper sat snoring in his hutch, wrapped up in his cloak. The rain had finally stopped, although it was still quite cold. He was jarred awake by a loud hammering on the gate. "_Open! Open in the name of Mordor_!" hissed an unsettling voice.

He growled and stood. "Gate's closed until tomorrow morning! Go away"

The voice laughed and then all fell silent. The gatekeeper went to make sure that whoever it was had gone, but as soon as he opened the porthole, the whole gate was blasted off its hinges and fell, crushing him. In charged five Black Riders, thundering down the streets of Bree. Those scant few who remained outside cowered in fear at their very presence, praying to the gods that they weren't the targets of the monsters.

The five riders went right up to the Prancing Pony and dismounted. They were getting close. They could smell it.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start and sat up. He looked wildly around the room, not knowing where he was for a moment, but seconds later, it all came back to him. He saw Strider sitting by the window with his sword ready. Frodo stood by him, his face pale with fear. The rest of the Hobbits were sound asleep in one bed while he and Malfoy were in another. When he looked down, he realized that he and Draco had gotten rather close as they slept. Feeling strange and unsettled, he quietly slipped out of the bed and joined Strider and Frodo by the window.

Suddenly, an ear piercing wail broke the silence, waking everyone in the room up.

"They're downstairs..." whispered Harry. Strider nodded and tightened his grip on his sword. Harry felt nauseated at the thought of what might have happened, had they refused the Ranger's advice.

"What are they?" asked Frodo.

Strider sighed. "They were once men. Great Kings of Men. But Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one, falling into Darkness. Now, they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul; Ringwraiths, neither living, nor dead. As long as they exist, they will never stop hunting you."

"But why do they want you?" asked Malfoy. "I mean, no offence, but you don't seem that important."

Frodo glanced at Strider who shrugged. "You might as well tell them, Frodo. They are caught up in this just as much as you and me.

Frodo proceeded to launch into the tale of how his Uncle had found a Magic Ring in a cave and had passed it on to him. He then told them what Gandalf informed him of, about how it was the One Ring forged by the Dark Lord Sauron. Harry felt his fear growing. This Sauron made Voldemort seem like nothing. "We were to meet Gandalf here and he was going to give us further instructions, but he wasn't here." Frodo finished.

Strider nodded. "I met Gandalf on his way to see Saruman. He told me to wait here until Frodo arrived. Then, I was to accompany them wherever he went. But I am unsettled by Gandalf's absence. Never have I known him to be late before on a matter of such great importance. I do not even want to think of what might be able to hold him up. But we cannot wait. At first light, we must leave. We fooled the Wraiths this night, but they will not be fooled again. We will make for Rivendell. In Gandaf's absence, we must seek the protection and council of Lord Elrond."

"Rivendell!" exclaimed Sam. "Did you hear that, Mr. Frodo? We're goin' to see the Elves!"

Frodo smiled at Sam's exuberance, but it faded and he again looked troubled.

* * *

Strider woke them even before first light.

Harry was used to getting up early. He had often been forced to get up at the crack of dawn to make sure breakfast was ready before Uncle Vernon got downstairs. Draco however... "No, leave me alone. Potions isn't for another two hours." Finally they got him up and they packed their things. But leaving was to prove quite difficult. The Horse Pen had been opened during the night and all of the horses and ponies to be found had run off.

Strider sighed, looking at the empty pen. A short ways off, several men were having it out with Mr. Butterbur, demanding compensation. Butterbur retorted that one of their number seemed to be missing and that perhaps they should ask him about their horses. This quickly shut them up and they went back inside. The man came over to the companions, muttering about "Never in all my time...Whole Hobbits vanishing into thin air...Evil spirits."

"Could you find us any horse or pony at all, Barliman?" Strider asked.

Butterbur sighed. "Yes...But I had to buy it from Bill Ferney."

"What does that mean?" Frodo asked.

"It means," said Strider with a sigh, "that the poor beast is likely to die after a mile on the road. And that Barliman here was forced to pay thrice what it was worth."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Butterbur." said Sam. "I wish we could repay you in some way."

Butterbur waved his hand dismissively. "No need to apologize, little master. You're friends of Mr. Gandalf and he did tell me to expect you. I feel bad that I forgot. I just hope he won't roast me for it."

They said their goodbyes to Mr. Butterbur and loaded the pony with as much as they had the heart to make it carry. It seemed happy to be in better hands and took a special liking to Sam who named it Bill.

By the time they left town, it was nearly eight-o-clock.

Soon after Bree had faded away into the mist, it began to snow. Harry quickly decided that he hated the stuff. At Hogwarts, it was a wonderful thing. It turned the school grounds into a winter wonderland. There, he liked the cold because he knew there was a roaring fire and a piping hot shower waiting for him in Gryffindor Common-House, and then a delicious hot meal in the dining hall. But here, wet, cold mornings led into wet, cold afternoons, which then proceeded into wet, cold nights. And between very, very short stops, there was nothing but walking and more walking. Harry felt his legs would soon fall off. The food didn't make things any better either. They could never find enough dry wood to make a real fire, so they were forced to eat stale bread and dried fruit.

After many miles, the snow finally ended. But in its place came torrential rain. Their cloaks soon became too soaked to be of any real use. And to make it worse, Strider had forced them to leave the road and cut through a bog that he called the Midgewater Marsh.

Midges, it turned out, were evil cousins of flies who flew in large clouds and swooped down to bite anything that came close.

Draco slapped about the millionth bug that had tried to make lunch out of him since they had entered this god-forsaken bog the day before. He imagined he would be a fine sight back at home. His robes were soaked and covered in mud, his platinum-blonde hair, which he took such pride in, was plastered to his head, and his skin was covered in red splotches from all the midge bites he had received. But at least Potter was doing no better, he mused. Harry kept having to stop and wipe his glasses. After a while of this, he slapped his forehead and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the glasses. "_Impervius_." he said. He remembered the handy spell for making things repel water from when Hermione had used it to help him in a Quidditch match third year.

"What do they eat..." SLAP! "...when they can't get Hobbit!" asked Merry who was also trying to ward off the nasty little creatures.

"They eat Wizard!" Draco growled, killing a particularly large and nasty Midge.

But the Midges weren't the only evil bug to be found in the marsh. At night, sleep was impossible, thanks to the thousands of crickets that made it their mission to make as much racket as possible. Needless to say, tempers were very short.

* * *

After three days, they finally reached the end of the marsh. As they stepped out onto firm, dry land, Draco turned back and gave the swamp both fingers. Pippin and Merry asked what that meant, but Harry refused to answer.

Strider gazed up at a hill which rose before them. At the top could be seen a ring of ruins.

"This was the great watch-tower of Amon-Sul." he said. "We shall rest here tonight."

* * *

It took walking around the hill twice before they found a way up that Bill could make it up, but at long last, the Wizards and the Hobbits dropped their packs and slumped down on the ground, massaging their aching feet. Strider, on the other hand, stepped out to survey the land.

"Doesn't he ever rest?" muttered Draco.

Strider turned back to them and pulled out a small bundle from his pack. He unfurled it to reveal four short swords. "These are for you. Harry, Draco, I have none for you, I'm afraid, but you don't seem to need any extra protection."

The Hobbits each took a sword.

Strider stood. "Stay here. I'm going to go have a look 'round. Harry, would you come with me? Draco, watch after them. Keep out of sight. We are not out of danger yet." Harry groaned, but put his shoes back on and followed the Ranger down the hill.

* * *

"My tomato burst."

"Here, have some more."

"More sausages, Mr. Draco?"

Frodo awoke to these sounds, along with the smell of food and fire. He sat up like a shot. "What are you doing!" he practically screamed.

"Tomatoes, sausages and nice crispy bacon." said Merry calmly.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." said Sam.

Frodo rushed forward and stamped the fire out. "Put it out, you fools, put it out!"

"Oh nice one, mate," said Draco. "You got ash all over my tomatoes!"

A blood-curdling wail which they knew all too well pierced the air. They ran to the lip of the outcropping and gazed down into the fog. They could see five black shapes moving swiftly towards the hill. Frodo drew his sword. "Go!" he shouted. Nobody had to tell them twice. The other Hobbits drew their swords and Draco drew his wand and they ran up to the top of the hill. They stood with their backs to one-another and looked around wildly.

Frodo saw it first. A tall figure draped in a black cloak seemed to appear out of the darkness. It hissed and drew a long, pale sword. Four others soon followed. Everyone turned and cringed in fear when they saw the Wraiths advancing.

Draco, in an uncharacteristic display of bravery, used the first spell he could think of. "_Stupefy_!" The lead Wraith held up its gloved hand as a bolt of red light lanced towards it. The hand glowed red for a moment before the spell launched right back at Draco. The young wizard flew through the air and landed a few feet back from the Hobbits, out cold.

Sam shouted "Back you devils!" as he tried to cross swords with one of them, but was thrown aside like a rag-doll. Merry and Pippin also tried to protect Frodo, but they too were tossed aside.

Frodo's foot caught on a loose stone, causing him to topple backwards and drop his sword. He felt an irresistable voice, screaming at him to put on the Ring. He struggled against it with all his might, but as the Wraith reached towards him, he could resist no longer. He wasn't even consciously aware of taking the Ring out of his pocket. But all of a sudden, everything around him became dim and indistinct He looked up. Though the world was blanketed in shadowy, the forms of the Wraiths could be seen all too clearly.

Their skin was like old parchment. Where there should have been eyes, there were only sunken sockets. They wore grey robes which shone with a sickly light and atop their heads were pale crowns. The leader drew a long dagger from a hidden sheath and advanced on Frodo. He tried desperately to get up and run but he couldn't. The dagger came down and pierced his shoulder. He screamed for the torment it inflicted on him.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a voice called out. "_Expecto Patronum_!" A shining white stag leapt over him and charged the Wraiths. At the same time, a figure wielding a torch and a sword also charged.

Harry directed Prongs around while Strider swung the torch at the Wraiths. One tried to attack the Patronus from the back, but a swift rear kick sent it flying. Strider set one on fire with his torch, sending it screaming over the side of the hill. Seconds later, it was all over.

"Strider!" called Sam.

He and Harry ran over to where Sam, Merry and Pippin were kneeling over the prone form of Frodo. A few feet away, Draco was just coming out of his daze. Strider bent and picked up a wicked-looking dagger. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade." As if in response, the blade hissed and disintegrated into a foul-smelling smoke. "This is beyond my skill to heal." said Strider. "He needs Elvish medicine."

They ran through the woods, with Harry and Draco providing light from their wands.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" cried Sam. "He'll never make it!"

"Hold on, Frodo." whispered Strider.

The young Hobbit muttered something then cried out, "Gandalf!"

Harry, at Strider's direction, was looking for a plant called Kingsfoil. He had described what it looked like, and Harry was fairly sure he remembered something like it from Herbology. Finally, he spotted some. He stooped to gather it, but suddenly felt cold steel against his neck. He froze.

"Who are you?" asked a suspicious voice.

Harry let out the breath he was holding. At least it wasn't one of those Wraiths.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm a traveling companion of Strider the Ranger."

The sword wavered. "Strider? Take me to him."

"Hold on." said Harry. "I need to gather this Kingsfoil. One of our companions was stabbed by a Ringwraith.

"I have some in my pouch. Now quickly, take me to Strider." said the voice.

"Not until you take your sword away and tell me who you are." said Harry.

The sword was removed. "My apologies. I am Glorfindel, an Elf of Rivendell." Harry turned to face a man who was, well, there was no other way to say it; Beautiful. He had golden hair that almost shone in the darkness, and a face that could not be described in words. He sat gracefully atop a gorgeous white horse, and a light seemed to shine from within him.

Harry swallowed hard and led the way back to their camp.

Strider was overjoyed when he saw Glorfindel. The two embraced like long-lost friends and began to speak rapidly in a strange language. Soon, he was led over to Frodo. The Hobbit had gotten worse even since Harry had seen him last. His wound was turning a nasty shade of purple and he had broken out in a cold sweat. Strider had explained that he was passing into the shadow-world and that he would soon be a Wraith unless they could get him to Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Glorfindel examined Frodo with a grim look on his face. "He is fading. He is not going to last long. We must get him to Rivendell now. He will ride upon Asfaloth. We can send him ahead to Rivendell." He picked the Hobbit up and began to strap him into the saddle.

"Wait!" said Harry. "You can't send him alone! Someone has to go with him!"

"He will go faster alone," said Glorfindel. "And none of us can face the Nine all gathered together."

"But I can." said Harry.

Glorfindel laughed. "You? You cannot be more than fifteen summers, as Men reckon. And unless you have some hidden power about you-"

"But he does." said Strider. Glorfindel looked at him questioningly. "He has a power which the Nazgul fear. I believe he and Draco here to be Istari."

Glorfindel stared at Harry. "Is this true? Are you one of the Istari? Wizards like Mithrandir?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. We are Wizards. Look, we don't have time to sit around and talk. We have to go now or Frodo will die."

Glorfindel nodded reluctantly and put Harry in the saddle behind Frodo. Strider put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, ride hard. Don't look back." Glorfindel leaned forward and whispered something in Asfaloth's ear. The Horse reared up and took off like a bolt of lightning.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Screamed Draco. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"


	4. I: Rivendell or Bust

_((Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to write. I've been very, very busy. Please Read and Review!))_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rivendell or Bust**

Harry didn't know how long he had ridden. His entire world was the pounding of hooves and the stinging whip of branches as they passed too close, and Frodo gasping weakly every time they hit a bump. Suddenly, the air seemed to grow cold. Harry looked wildly around. He found that without warning, eight Wraiths had intercepted them and were fast on their heels. He screamed and tried to spur the poor horse on to even faster speeds. Asfaloth suddenly turned into a patch of woods and began circling trees, throwing the Wraiths off and sowing confusion. When they were sufficiently discombobulated, he took back off towards a river that Harry could just see through the trees. Suddenly, another Wraith stepped out right in front of them, but Asfaloth took a tremendous leap and sailed right over his head. When they reached the far side of the river, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the creatures who were gathering on the opposite shore. "Get back! Go back to Mordor or wherever you came from and leave him in peace!"

"Give up the Halfling, whelp!" hissed the lead Wraith.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry shouted. The silver stag flew from his wand, but at the same moment, the Wraith began making a sound, like it was trying to suck in air. Harry's vision suddenly began to swim. He heard voices, starting out dim and growing progressively louder. The Stag faded away as he lost his concentration.

"_Not Harry! Please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl."_

"_Not Harry! Please, no! Take me! Kill me instead!_

_"Stand aside now!"_

_"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...AHHHHHH!"_

Harry tried to fight it. He tried to raise his wand up. "Expecto...Expecto..." He fell from the saddle and landed hard on the ground. "I'm sorry Frodo...I'm so sorry..." he whispered. He dimly saw the Wraiths riding out into the river. It barely registered when a loud roar followed by a huge wave swept the Wraiths away.

Darkness then took him and he knew no more.

* * *

"_Harry, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad_." The voice was very strange, and yet at the same time, like hearing an old friend. Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a man who appeared young until you looked into his eyes. It was then that you began to get a sense of how immeasurably old he was.

"Who are you?" he asked weakly.

The man smiled. "My name is Elrond. You are in Rivendell, my home and a refuge from evil, at least for the time being."

Harry sat up with some effort. "What...What happened?" he asked.

"Do you not remember?" asked Elrond.

Harry strained to think of all that had happened since that strange detention which seemed so long ago. "I remember riding...And the Dementors or Wraiths or whatever they are chased me. Then...Then I heard my mother..."

Elrond smiled again. "That is good. You remember much. That is more than can be said of many who suffer the Black Breath. To fill in the gaps, after the Witch King attacked you, you fell off your horse and fell unconscious. Believing that you were dead, the Nazgul came for Frodo and the Ring. That is when we sprung our trap. As soon as all nine were in the river, I called the Loudwater and it answered my call. Swift is the water which flows down from the Misty Mountains. The Nine have been deprived of their mounts and their solid forms."

"So they're dead then?"

Elrond sighed. "I am afraid not, Harry. They have been greatly diminished, but they will return now to their dark master and will be given form again."

Harry allowed himself to sink back into the warm comfort of the bed, but he immediately sat up again. "Frodo and he others, are they-"

"Relax, Mr. Potter. They are fine. You got Frodo here just in time. He is resting now. The others are also well. I just sent Strider and Mr. Malfoy off to get some rest. They have stayed by your side since they arrived."

This news shocked Harry very much. This was the last thing he ever expected of Malfoy. "Am I well enough to get up for a bit?" he asked.

Elrond shrugged. "Only if you feel well enough. But do not tire yourself out. You have gone through a terrible ordeal and your body still needs time to recover."

Harry found Frodo's room and entered, expecting to find the Hobbits keeping vigil. Instead, he found only an old man in tatty grey robes sitting in a chair next to the bed, smoking a long wooden pipe. The man looked up at Harry. "Ah. You must be Harry Potter, the one I have heard so much about. I am Gandalf."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've heard a lot about you from Frodo."

Gandalf peered at him, his eyes sparkling underneath his bushy grey eyebrows. Harry shifted in his seat, having the same slightly uncomfortable feeling that he was being x-rayed that he got sometimes from Professor Dumbledore. "Hmm..." Gandalf said after a time. "Aragorn was right. You have a mysterious power about you. We will have much to discuss later as soon as Mr. Malfoy awakens."

Harry was about to ask who Aragorn was, but at that moment, Frodo stirred and let out a small groan. "Where am I? What time is it?" he muttered.

Gandalf smiled. "You are in the house of Elrond. And it is ten-o-clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth if you want to know."

Frodo's eyes fluttered open. "Gandalf! Harry!"

Harry smiled down at him, glad to see him awake.

"Yes, we are here." said Gandalf. "And you are lucky to be here after all the absurd things you have done since leaving home. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

Frodo smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Harry. I remember you falling off the Horse and I was afraid the Wraiths had killed you."

Harry smirked wryly. "It'd take more than that to do me in."

Frodo smiled, but then looked back at Gandalf. "What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Frodo..." the Wizard looked as if he were trying to choose the right words. "I was...delayed." Harry saw a distant look in his eyes and could tell that he was remembering something painful.

But Gandalf was spared from further questioning by a delighted voice calling, "Mr. Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!"

Gandalf's smile returned. "Sam has hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" said the Hobbit.

Another entered the room after Sam. "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend."

Elrond smiled down at Frodo. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Harry decided to let Frodo rest. Well...rest as well as he could with Sam worrying over him like a mother hen. He walked down the Hall towards the kitchens where he was told he could get a bite to eat. A door opened ahead and he nearly collided with a very sleepy-looking Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Harry." he grumbled.

Harry smiled inwardly. He had just called him 'Harry' instead of 'Potter' or 'Scar-Head.'

"Sorry about that. I heard you were worried about me."

Malfoy's face turned slightly red. "Of course I wasn't worried, Scar-Head." he sneered. "I just didn't want to get stuck by myself in this god-forsaken world, all because you get all weak in the knees every time a Dementor comes around. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Strider."

"Nobody's stopping you." said Harry, stepping aside. Draco started past him, but before he did, Harry stopped him. "Draco, wait."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "What?"

Harry grinned. "Your hair is sticking up everywhere."

* * *

They rested in Rivendell over the next days. Harry didn't know what it was about the place, but he awoke every day feeling more content than he ever had even at Hogwarts. But still, he was sad. So many times, he would see something amazing and instantly mark it in his mind, briefly forgetting that Ron and Hermione weren't there to tell about it. He knew that they must be worried sick about him. Likely, they thought he had been captured or even killed by Voldemort. Harry knew that Dumbledore probably had the entire Order of the Phoenix out looking for him. He also knew that the Daily Prophet must have been having a field-day with this one.

But still, there were plenty of things to distract him from his sadness.

The first of these came one day when he was awoken one morning by the most horrifying scream he had ever heard in his life. He opened his door and ran outside. At the same time, Malfoy burst from his room. Despite the fact that he looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him, nothing could stop the torrent of laughter which welled up within him at the sight of his old arch-nemesis.

His hair, his beautiful platinum blonde hair was now a very delightful shade of Purple.

Malfoy's head whipped around when he heard Harry laughing. He was ready to curse him into next month, but even in his current predicament, couldn't stop his own torrent of laughter. While his hair was purple, Harry's was quite utterly green.

"What are you laughing at, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

Malfoy went into his room and came back with a hand-mirror. Harry's laughter immediately ceased when he saw his own hair.

"Who in the hell did this!" he asked, enraged.

By then, Elrond had arrived. He was about to ask what was wrong with them, but then he saw their hair. He growled something that sounded like an Elvish oath and then shouted "ELLADAN! ELROHIR!"

Two identical, raven-haired Elves popped around the corner. "You bellowed, father?" they both said in unison.

Elrond stalked towards them. "How dare you treat guests in this manner!"

The twins looked highly offended. "Father, what makes you think that we, your beloved sons, are responsible?" asked Elladan.

Elrohir nodded. "'Dan is right. Just because we put honey in Glorfindel's bed..."

"...and put one of Mithrandir's fire-cracker's in Estel's lavatory..."

"...and then put a frog in Mithrandir's hat..."

"...that doesn't mean we are responsible for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's current condition."

"Although if it had been us..."

"...it would have been quite clever, wouldn't it?"

Harry leaned over to Draco. "Do they remind you of anyone we know?"

Draco gritted his teeth, remembering the many cruel pranks that he had suffered at the hands of the Weasley twins, Fred and George. "Too much. They seem to like laughter, Potter. What do you say we give them something to laugh about?"

Harry and Draco took out their wands and pointed them at the twins. "_Rictusempra_!" they both shouted. Two blasts of magic hit Elladan and Elrohir, sending them flying backwards. They both landed with dull thuds.

Elrond whirled on the two wizards. "What did you do to them?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

Suddenly, peals of laughter erupted from the twins. Elrond turned back to them. Both lay on the ground giggling uncontrollably. Elrond looked concerned for a moment, but then a slow smile spread across his face.

"It's called the tickling charm." said Harry. "It'll wear off in a few hours."

"Or at least it's supposed to. We've never tried it on Elves" said Malfoy.

The twins got up and ran for their rooms. "I hope...HAHAHAHA!...I hope you...HAHAHA!...know this means war!...HAHAHAHAHA!" they shouted through their laughter.

Word quickly got around that the two visitors had beaten Rivendell's twin terrors. This caused Harry and Draco to receive the same kind of praise from the Elves that a hero who slays a tyrant king gets from the liberated people. Though no more pranks came within the next few days, Harry and Draco knew that only meant whatever did come would be truly awful.

* * *

Harry and Frodo strolled around Rivendell, taking in all the sights. It had been a week, and still, the wonder of the place had not faded. Occasionally, a beautiful voice that could never be made by a human would rise in song, and they would stop and listen until it faded. Harry felt a strange kinship with Frodo. Somehow, he thought that of everyone he had ever met, Frodo was somehow the only one who understood the kind of burden he carried.

Frodo glanced over towards a balcony where he saw Sam, muttering to himself and gathering their belongings.

Harry smiled. "Packed already, Sam?"

Sam jumped up and his face turned red. "No harm in bein' prepared. Mr. Harry."

"I thought you wanted to see the Elves more than anything." said Frodo.

Sam shrugged. "I did...And Rivendell is a wonderful place...But we did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the Ring here to Lord Elrond. And I thought...y'know...Seein' as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home."

Frodo smiled wistfully. "You're right, Sam. We did what we set out to do. The Ring will be safe here in Rivendell. And I am ready to go home."

* * *

Elrond stood up in his study with Gandalf, watching Harry and the Hobbits talking.

"His strength returns." noted Elrond.

Gandalf nodded. "Though his wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."

Elrond went to pour himself a drink. "And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring? The Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

Gandalf saw where the Elf Lord was going with this train of thought. "It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond sighed and set his glass down. "Gandalf, the Enemy is moving. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us? Our list of allies grows thin."

Gandalf took a deep breath. He hadn't yet told Elrond the worst of it. "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin Men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distances with seed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

Elrond's eyes widened at this news. "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves!" he snapped. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard." Gandalf leaned on the railing and gazed out over Rivendell. He had suspected this would be Elrond's answer. "Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here. This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide now how to end it. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

Gandalf straightened. "It is Men that we must place our hope."

"Men?" scoffed Elrond. "Men are weak. The Blood of Numenor is all but spent, it's pride and dignity forgotten. Do you forget? I was there, Gandalf. I was there three-thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring from Sauron's hand. It should have ended that day. But instead of destroying it, he claimed the Ring as his own. Evil was allowed to endure. The line of Kings was broken. There is no strength left in the World of Men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them." said Gandalf. "One who could reclaim the Throne of Gondor."

Elrond sighed sadly. "He turned from that path long ago. He has chosen exile."

"But it does not have to stay that way. Speak to him. You are the only father he has ever known. He will listen to you."

"I will try, Gandalf. But Aragorn is very stubborn. Once he sets his mind, little can change it. But this still leaves us with the matter of the Ring. What is to be done?"

Gandalf thought for a moment. "Since, as you said, this peril belongs to all Middle Earth, we should call a Council of the Free Peoples. They deserve to know. Send out riders to Denethor in Gondor, Thranduil in Mirkwood and Dain in Erebor. Frodo and Bilbo will serve as representatives for the Hobbits. Invite the wisest and the strongest of the Elf Lords here as well. And, I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy should come as well."

Elrond looked confused. "Why them? They are children and they do not even seem to be of Middle Earth."

"They arrived right at this time, when Sauron has again grown strong. They just so happened to Meet Frodo on the road." argued Gandalf. "I do not believe in coincidence. By someone's design, their fates are now intertwined with those of Frodo and the Ring."

Elrond let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well. They will attend. However, I feel a disruption that may come down this path. Good or ill, I do not know. But I am quite certain that this was not meant to happen."


	5. I: The Council of Elrond

**Chapter 4: The Council of Elrond**

There was much hustle and bustle over the next two weeks. Several new arrivals came to Rivendell, all seemingly very important. First was a fair-sized group of Elves with silvery-blue hair and tanned skin. Strider explained that there were Elves of the Grey Havens, far to the west of the Shire. Their leader was called Cirdan and was renowned as the greatest shipwright in Middle Earth.

Next came a second group of Elves with fair faces, golden hair and keen eyes. Their leader, Legolas, was a Prince in a forest called Mirkwood.

Later the same day, two Dwarves arrived, one with grey hair and the other with red. Both wore sturdy armor and gleaming axes hung from their belts. Their names were Gloin and Gimli. Frodo's uncle Bilbo ran out and happily greeted Gloin. Frodo explained that Gloin had been one of the Dwarves with whom Bilbo had gone on an adventure over sixty years before. Gimli, as it turned out, was Gloin's only son.

A few days later, there arrived a tall human man on a horse. He had light auburn hair and on his back there hung a round shield. At his hips were a sword and a great ivory horn, rimmed with gold. Nobody seemed to know him personally, but his name was Boromir and he had come from Gondor, a country of Men far to the south.

"Why are all these people here?" Harry asked Bilbo as Rivendell's population and guests sat at dinner that night.

Bilbo shook his head. "I don't know for certain. Gloin said only that Elrond sent an emissary to the Lonely Mountain with a message of great importance for King Dain's ears only. I would venture a guess that is has something to do with my old Ring." He shook his head. "If I had known how much trouble it would cause, I would have thrown it away."

"And that may have proved a far worse choice." said Gandalf, leaning over. "But hush about it now! That is not a subject, I think, that Lord Elrond wants discussed before its time."

* * *

Harry and Draco had never met anyone quite like Bilbo. Unlike most old people, with a few exceptions, Bilbo was actually very cool. And Bilbo was delighted to have an audience who had never heard his tales before and was willing to listen. He also eagerly pressed Harry and Draco for stories about Hogwarts, though Harry did most of the talking. Draco's mood had improved marginally during his time in Rivendell, but he was obviously still cranky about their predicament.

They were walking through one of Rivendell's many gardens with Frodo, Sam and Bilbo, listening while the old Hobbit recounted his adventure with the Dwarves. "...And then Gollum says, 'Curse it! Curse the Baggins we hates it forever!' But I was already long gone. The old villain didn't dare go out where the Goblins might have caught him, even with the Ring."

"Though a certain burglar didn't share the same caution." said a voice.

They turned to find Gandalf walking up the path towards them. Bilbo snorted. "Oh come on, Gandalf. I out of it alright didn't I?"

"Yes, but not before ruining your favorite waistcoat, as I seem to recall you lamenting about many times."

Bilbo chuckled. "Ah yes. Though it really was quite a nice waistcoat. But somehow, I get the feeling that is not what you came to discuss, old friend."

"Indeed not." said the Wizard. "The Council is about to start. I have come to collect you and Frodo."

"Us?" asked Frodo, surprised.

"Yes." said Gandalf. "The both of you are to represent the Hobbits in the meeting, and your parts in the tale of the Ring are very important. Harry, Draco, you are both to come as well."

They were taken aback. "Why us?" asked Draco.

"You will find that out soon enough. Now come."

They left, trying to keep up with Gandalf's long stride. Sam, trotted along behind them, forgotten for the moment.

* * *

The rest of the Council was seated when they arrived. Gandalf indicated where they should sit.

"Welcome, all." began Elrond. "Thank you for answering my summons upon such short notice. For those who have not met, allow me to introduce you in order. This is Strider of the Dunedain. Next to him is Glorfindel of Imladris, Boromir of Gondor, Gloin and his son Gimli of Erebor, Cirdan of the Grey Havens, Legolas son of Thranduil of Mirkwood, Gandalf the Grey, known to some as Mithrandir of the White Council, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins of the Shire, and finally, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy of the land of England."

All eyes, it seemed, were on Harry and Draco, but Boromir was the only one to voice his opinions. "Forgive me, Lord Elrond, but who are these two children? I, for one, have never seen any like them. Nor have I heard of this 'England.' How do we know that they are not spies of the Dark Lord?"

Draco glared at him. "How do we know YOU aren't a spy?" he asked.

Boromir's ayes went wide. "Of all the cheek-"

"Be silent both of you." interrupted Elrond. "Boromir, I will vouch for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. That should be enough for you. Now let us begin. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The blue-eyed Hobbit got up slowly and set the Ring down on the pedestal in the center of the gathering. A murmur rippled through the Council. Harry's scar suddenly twinged as if a pins-and-needles hex had been placed on it. "Many know parts of this Ring's tale, but few know it in full." said Elrond. "It began with the forging of the Great Rings, many centuries ago. The three most powerful were given to the Elves, they being immortal and the wisest of all the races of Middle Earth. These remain hidden to this day. Seven were given to the Dwarf Lords, the great miners and craftsmen of the Mountain Halls. Some of these remain, though many were either lost in the Mines of Moria or consumed in the fires of the Dragon, Smaug. And nine...Nine Rings were given to the Kings of Men, all of whom desired power above all else. Within these Rings was bound the strength and will to govern Middle Earth and all its people. But all were deceived. For another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord, Sauron, forged a Master Ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he bound a portion of his very soul. And so, it carries his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to Rule Them All, One Ring to Find Them. One Ring to Bring Them All, and in the Darkness, Bind Them. This is the One Ring here before you. During the final battle of the Last Alliance, at the foot of Mount Doom, Isildur cut it from Sauron's hand. He took it for his own, but he was killed by Orcs and it fell into the river, Anduin. We cannot be sure of what happened to it after that, but we do know that it fell into the hands of a creature called Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains where it poisoned his mind for many centuries. And here, I pass the story over to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

Bilbo stood and recounted the tale of his adventures in Gollum's Cave, how he fell when he and the Dwarves were attacked by Goblins, how he accidentally found the Ring while looking for a way out, how he outwitted Gollum in a game of riddles and how he escaped by wearing it.

"That will do for now, Bilbo." said Elrond. "I think now the time has come for Frodo Baggins, who bore the Ring here from the Shire, to tell his part in this tale."

A bit more reluctantly that Bilbo had, Frodo stood and told of how Bilbo left the Ring to him after his 111th birthday party and of how Gandalf set he and Sam out on their journey. He told of how Merry and Pippin joined them and how they met Harry and Draco on the road. The eyes of the Council widened as Frodo told of being stabbed by the Ringwraith on Weathertop. "Many of my people have fallen to the blades of the Nine." said Boromir. "You Hobbits must be made of sterner stuff than you look." Frodo continued up to the point when the Wraiths were carried away by Elrond's flood.

"Thank you, Frodo." said Elrond. "So, you all see how dire the situation truly is. Sauron hunts for this Ring with his mightiest servants and he has drawn the wizard Saruman to his side. Strangers from distant lands and friends of old alike, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. The next course of action must be decided by us here today."

Boromir stood and spoke slowly. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern Sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice cried out, 'The hour of doom is at hand, for Isildur's bane is found!' And here it is...Isildur's Bane..." He took a step towards the pedestal and put out his hand as if to take the Ring. Harry, seeing this, drew his wand, ready to cast 'Stupify,' and Elrond shouted the man's name sharply, but Gandalf beat them to the punch.

"_**ASH NAZG DURBATULUK, ASH NAZG GIMBATUL, ASH NAZG THRAKATULUK, AGH BURSUM-ISI KRIMPATUL**_!"

Harry's scar went nuts. He cried out and clutched at it. It burned just like whenever Voldemort was experiencing a strong emotion. The Elves too appeared to be in pain. They clasped their hands over their ears and squeezed their eyes shut. But as the echoing voice faded, so too did the pain.

"Never before has any voice dared utter the words of that tongue here in Imladris, Gandalf!" said Elrond angrily.

"I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond," said Gandalf in a hoarse voice. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil!"

But Boromir wasn't finished. "Long have my people kept the forces of Mordor at bay! Many good men have paid the price to keep your lands safe! We will never retreat from our duty. We will fight the armies of the Dark Lord to the last man! But need that come to pass? I say that this Ring is a gift! A gift to all the foes of Mordor! You, Lord Elrond, could wear the Ring and wield great power! Or you, Mithrandir! Or if neither of you is willing, then give Gondor the Weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"Shut up." thought Harry. Only when he found everyone staring at him did he realize he had voiced this aloud.

"What did you just say to me, boy?" said Boromir dangerously.

Harry swallowed hard, but he wasn't about to back out now. "I said 'shut up.' I may not be from this land, but I know that whatever else this Ring may be, it's evil. Something created by evil can't be good."

"Be silent!" spat Boromir. "You have no idea what hardships my people have faced fighting back the Dark Lord. With this thing in our hands, we can overthrow him!"

"You cannot wield it!" said Strider suddenly. "None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

Boromir looked at him as a Wizard might look at a disobedient House Elf. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he sneered.

Legolas shot to his feet. "This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance!"

Harry and Draco looked around confused. Harry remembered Gandalf saying the name Aragorn before, but he had no idea that was Strider's real name.

"Aragorn?" said Boromir, not even trying to hide his contempt. "This is Isildur's Heir?"

"And heir to the Throne of Gondor." said Legolas proudly.

There was a moment of silence in which Boromir and Legolas simply stood glaring at each other. Harry and Draco exchanged a look. This was huge news. Strider, a King?

Aragorn broke the silence. "_Havo dad, Legolas_." (Sit down, Legolas) he said. The Elf glanced at him and sat.

"Gondor has no King." said Boromir, giving Aragorn a look of contempt. "Gondor needs no King."

"Aragorn and Harry are right." said Gandalf. "We cannot use it."

"We have only one choice." said Elrond. "The Ring must be destroyed."

Everyone else nodded in agreement except Frodo and Bilbo who both looked slightly ill and Boromir, who sighed loudly and threw his hands up, but .

"Then what the hell are we just sitting around for?" asked Draco. He drew his wand and pointed it at the Ring.

"Draco wait!" warned Elrond, but it was too late.

"_Reducto_!" A magical blast hit the Ring. There was suddenly a great flash, and a tremendous bang and when the smoke cleared, Draco was on the ground on his backside, looking like he had been slapped. And yet, the Ring was still right where it had been, untouched.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Draco Malfoy, by any craft that we here possess." said Elrond. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires from whence it came! One of you must do this."

Several long moments of silence followed before Boromir spoke up again. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." he said quietly. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas again stood. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" erupted Gimli.

"And if you fail what then?" pressed Boromir. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" shouted Gloin, joining his son's cause.

That started it. Everyone except Aragorn, the Hobbits, Draco and Harry began shouting. Harry just dropped his head into his hands. This was getting them nowhere. Suddenly, he heard a small voice next to him ."I will take it!" Harry looked with shock over at Frodo who was standing with a defiant look in his eyes. "I will take it!" he shouted louder. This time, it cut through the din of the crowd and everyone stopped to gape at him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor! Though...I do not know the way." Gloin grinned and winked at Bilbo, who was beaming at his nephew.

A smile of enormous pride spread across Gandalf's face. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He came over to stand behind the Hobbit.

Aragorn also stood and knelt before Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." joined in Legolas.

Gimli grinned through his beard. "And my axe!"

Harry had no idea what came over him then, but he also stood. "And my wand!"

"Potter!" hissed Draco. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry ignored him. "You're going to need all the help you can get. Especially if the Wraiths show up again." Draco stood with a scowl on his face and joined the group. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you want to help."

"Of course I don't want to help, Potter. But I'm not going to sit here rotting while you play at being a hero."

Boromir stood and looked at Frodo. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

A cry of indignation went up from a bush near the platform where they sat. Sam jumped out and ran over to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!"

Despite his annoyance, Elrond smiled. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"OI! We're coming to!" Elrond whirled to find Merry and Pippin running up the path towards them. "You'll have to send us off tied up in a sack to stop us!" declared Merry.

"Anyways," chimed in Pippin. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip." muttered Merry.

"Eleven companions." said Elrond. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"


	6. I: The Ring Goes South

**Chapter 5: The Ring Goes South**

It was the night before they were to leave. Harry usually tried not to stay up this late, but this night, he couldn't sleep. So, he found himself wandering around a stand of pine-trees above Rivendell. At times like this, he truly found himself missing home. Certainly not Privet Drive. He would NEVER consider that home. Hogwarts was his home.

Up ahead, he heard voices. He recognized Aragorn's gruff voice and the regal tone of Elrond. They seemed to be having a rather heated discussion. He didn't want to snoop, but he was also curious to find out more about Aragorn.

"Our time here is ending." Elrond was saying. "Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the West were it will be ever-green."

"But never more than a memory." said Aragorn.

Elrond's face hardened. "I will not leave my daughter here to die!"

"She stays because she has hope-"

"She stays for you!" Elrond practically shouted. "She belongs with her people!" Elrond seemed surprised at his own outburst. He appeared as if he wanted to say more, but instead, he simply walked away back towards Rivendell.

Aragorn sighed. "It's alright, Harry. You can come out."

Harry jumped at hearing his own name. He stepped out sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just out walking and I heard."

Aragorn shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He fell silent and gazed at what appeared to be an elaborate tombstone, topped with the statue of a woman holding a baby.

"What is that, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Harry after a moment.

"This is the memorial to my mother, Gilraen. After my father was cut down by Orcs, she brought me here. She died soon after and Lord Elrond raised me as if I were his own son. I was happy for a time...Then I met Arwen..."

"Elrond's daughter." finished Harry.

Aragorn nodded. "It was, in fact, on this very spot. I came here often to think. Then, I saw her. She was walking under the moonlight. I thought I had strayed into a dream, her beauty was so great. Growing up, I had never met her because she had always lived in the forest of Lothlorien with her mother's kin. Soon, I got enough courage to speak to her. And soon after that, we fell in love."

"I bet Elrond wasn't happy about that." said Harry.

"You can only imagine." said Aragorn. "But there was nothing he could do about it...Until now."

"Why does she have to leave?" asked Harry.

Aragorn smiled sadly. "All Elves must eventually sail west, across the sea, to the undying lands of Valinor or they will forfeit their immortality. Arwen pledged to me a few nights ago that she would choose a mortal life to be with me."

"Isn't that what you want?" asked Harry.

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. It all seemed so clear before. True, my life always has been and always will be dangerous, but this quest could be more than even I can handle. If I should fall in battle, Arwen will not hear of it for a long time. And by then, it will be too late. The ships will have sailed and she will have to spend her days here, alone." He fell silent for a while. Harry didn't know what to make of all this. "I cannot do it." whispered Aragorn at last. "I cannot let her die here when she can go and live eternally with her people." He sighed. "Get some rest, Harry. We leave at sunrise."

* * *

Harry adjusted the sword which now hung from his belt for about the thousandth time. He still couldn't get used to carrying it's weight. He looked around at the rest of the Fellowship. Each was checking over their gear, making sure they had everything. Sam was muttering about not having thought to bring rope. Merry, Pippin and Draco were all yawning and looking bleary-eyed.

A little while later, all of Rivendell came out to see them off. Elrond stepped forward. "The Ringbearer is setting out upon the Quest of Mt. Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is layed to go further than you will. Good luck, and may the blessings of Elves, Men, and all Free Folk go with you."

"Goodbye, Frodo." said Bilbo. "Make sure you take plenty of notes. I want to hear all about your adventures when you get back!"

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." said Gandalf.

Frodo looked around once more at the Last Homely House west of the Misty Mountains. He would miss this place horribly. He also looked West and said a silent goodbye to the Shire. But then, he straightened his pack on his shoulders and set off through the gate. A sudden thought came to him. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" he whispered.

The Wizard smiled and tried not to chuckle. "Left."

Harry walked a little ways through the gate and suddenly noticed that someone had stayed behind. He turned back and saw Aragorn gazing at a beautiful Elvan woman in the crowd. Her eyes were pointed carefully downwards. The Ranger lowered his head and walked out. He didn't even say anything to Harry as he passed. Harry gave Elrond a very frosty glare and he followed the Fellowship.

* * *

Harry took in a deep breath of the cold, clean air and gazed out over the vista spread before him. He had never seen anywhere quite so ruggedly beautiful in his life. To his left, the mountain range ,which Gandalf had identified as the Misty Mountains, stretched out of sight North and South. They had walked for nearly three days straight before they had finally been allowed to stop and take a proper rest.

He glanced back at the camp to see what everyone else was doing. Boromir, who had taken it upon himself to look after Merry and Pippin, was teaching the two eager young Hobbits rudimentary swordplay. Aragorn was watching, offering the Hobbits occasional bits of advice such as, "Move your feet." Gandalf was perched atop a rock, smoking a long wooden pipe and contemplating their course. Legolas was serving as their unofficial sentry. Gimli was carefully sharpening his axe. Draco was airing out his and Harry's packs after it had been discovered that Eledan and Elrohir had given them a parting gift of very, very rotten eggs. And Frodo and Sam were busy preparing supper for everyone.

Gimli set down his axe and stood up. 'Uh oh.' thought Harry. 'He's about to start something.'

Sure enough, "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, (which, I note, they have not), I would guess that we were taking the long way 'round! Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome!"

The Wizard's eyes widened slightly. "No, Gimli." he said in a haunted tone. "I will not take the road through Moria unless we have no other choice."

"Elrond said something about some of the Dwarves' Rings being lost in Moria." said Harry. "What's bad about it?"

"Nothing!" said Gimli. "Moria was the home of the first Dwarves. Long ago, my people were driven out by Orcs, and there were whispers of some unknown evil with them. For centuries, the doors to the Mines have been sealed. But thirty years ago, Balin took a large force to retake them. For a time, messengers returned with good news. Then, the messages stopped. For over three years, we have heard nothing. But it is possible that the messengers have simply fallen prey to wolves or Orcs or any other danger in the wilderness! I would bet gold that when we get close, we will hear the sounds of hammers on steel and Dwarven voices raised in song!" Gimli laughed and walked away, singing in his own tongue.

Harry chuckled. "He certainly sounds sure of himself."

Gandalf's frown deepened. "All I know is that as we have drawn closer to the ancient City of Durin, my heart has darkened. There is...something evil in that place."

They were suddenly interrupted by a sharp cry of pain. Boromir's sword had slipped and had nicked Pippin's hand. He apologized profusely, only to be tackled to the ground by the two Hobbits. Everyone burst out laughing when Aragorn tried to break them up and was flipped onto his ass...Everyone that was, except Legolas. The Elf's fair brow was furrowed as he stared into the distance. Harry followed his gaze and saw a dark cloud moving in their direction.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" he asked.

"Just a cloud." said Draco, dismissively. "Phew. I smell like those eggs. I'm not naive enough to hope that anyone thought to bring a bar of soap."

"It's moving fast," said Boromir. "Against the wind..."

Suddenly, Legolas exclaimed, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" shouted Aragorn.

The Fellowship sprang into action, hastily gathering up their supplies and diving under rocks and bushes. The Wizards didn't know what Crebain were, but they obviously weren't friendly.

Harry looked up through the branches of the bush, which served as his hiding place, as a flock of big, black crows passed overhead. They circled a few times before flying back South.

"Spies of Saruman." said Gandalf grimly. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!" he looked up at a towering peak which stretched up over the campsite.

"Oh, bloody brilliant." muttered Draco.

* * *

Harry had long ago lost all feeling in his feet. Even heavy fur-lined boots and cloaks Elrond had given to them could do little to keep out the cold's searching fingers.

But he knew that the Hobbits probably had it worse. They had only the fur which grew on their feet to keep them warm.

But of all the Fellowship, Legolas was the envy of all. He wore only a light tunic, leggings and boots. And to top it all off, he walked about on top of the snow as if he had snowshoes on.

Draco was actually considering casting the lead-legs curse on him when Frodo let out a cry and fell a short ways down the mountain, rolling past him before Aragorn stopped him. He got up and began feeling frantically around his neck. He looked around, panicked. The Ring was gone!

A short distance away, Harry spotted something gleaming in the snow. A hand picked it up by its thin silver chain.

"Draco..." said Aragorn.

Malfoy was holding the Ring, gazing longingly at it.

"Draco!" repeated Aragorn more harshly. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

The young wizard seemed to snap out of it. He slowly handed it back to Frodo. "Sorry." he muttered and walked away.

Harry took his hand out of his robes, where he had been preparing to draw his wand. And if he had seen it, Aragorn also took his hand from his sword.

* * *

Saruman the White was overseeing the working of the forges in Isengard when his spies returned. One especially large one landed near him and croaked out his report.

The traitorous wizard cracked a smile. "So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras? And when that fails...When the mountain defeats you, where then will you go? Will you risk the more dangerous road?"

The Crow croaked something else and Saruman's head snapped back towards him. "WHAT?" he asked enraged. He couldn't have heard that correctly. He stormed off to gaze into his Palantir.

After all, the attempt had failed...hadn't it?

* * *

A fierce blizzard had kicked up within a matter of seconds. Draco and Harry were up to their chests in snow, and Aragorn and Boromir were having to carry the Hobbits. They had attempted to melt them a path with the Incendio spell, but it hadn't worked and now Gandalf was having to forge a path with his staff as best he could.

Meanwhile, Legolas still seemed to be having no difficulty in walking across the top of the snow. He hopped over Draco's head and stepped out onto a ledge to listen. "There is a fell voice on the air!" he said.

Draco strained his ears. A chill that had nothing to do with the cold went down his spine. Faintly, he could hear strange words being carried over the wind. _"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_

"It's Saruman!" howled Gandalf just as rocks and snow came hurtling down from above. The Fellowship pressed themselves against the mountainside just in time.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" yelled Aragorn.

"Gandalf, we have to turn back!" added Harry.

"No!" the Wizard insisted, climbing up to battle Saruman with his own words of power. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_

But Saruman's evil words only grew louder, and the clouds overhead turned dark. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the cliff above them, triggering an avalanche.

Legolas pulled Gandalf back just in time to keep him from being thrown off the mountain.

Draco covered his head as a ton of snow and ice fell down on top of him. He didn't know if it was simply the darkness or if he had blacked out, but the next thing he knew, Boromir was hauling him up out of the snow by the back of his cloak.

"We must get off the mountain!" shouted the Man of Gondor. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" argued Aragorn.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" piped in Gimli. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf's face grew grim. "Let the Ringbearer decide."

Frodo looked up at him. Harry felt bad for him. He knew Frodo didn't like being the center of attention.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" pleaded Boromir.

"Frodo?" pressed Gandalf.

"We will go through the Mines." said Frodo finally.

"So be it." whispered Gandalf.They began to make their way down the mountain, and as they did, the storm died down.

Caradhras had defeated them.

* * *

Saruman smiled evilly, as he lowered his arms and allowed the storm to die down. Even this far away, he could feel his old friend's internal turmoil. Saruman had only left them one choice. "Will you take them through Moria, Gandalf? Do you dare? You fear to go into those Mines, don't you? The Dwarves delved too greedily, and too deep. Deny it all you want, but you know. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad Dum. Shadow and Flame..."

* * *

It was evening of the next day when they reached a slightly warmer climate. They reached a lightly wooded area, and by silent consensus, they all dropped their packs. As Harry helped Aragorn to light a fire, Gandalf went a short distance away and lit his pipe.

Very suddenly, there came a loud howl from some distance away. Gandalf shot to his feet and held his staff ready.

Aragorn drew his sword. "That was a Warg, or I am no Ranger!"

Another howl sounded, this one rather closer. "What the hell are they?" asked Draco, aiming his wand into the darkness.

"Giant Wolves and friends of Orcs!" spat Gimli.

Very close at hand, there came a deep growl. A pair of glinting yellow eyes appeared a short distance away. "Go back, foul hound of Sauron! I swear to you that if you come any closer, I will shrivel you from tail to snout!"

The creature snarled and leapt forward, but it fell dead just as quickly, Legolas' arrow jutting out from its throat.

Gimli growled and kicked the great carcass. "If that doesn't settle it, I don't know what does. We cannot wander around in the wide open with these beasts around."

"If we leave at dawn, we can reach the gates of Moria by sunset tomorrow." said Aragorn.

Gandalf nodded, looking grim. "Legolas and I will take the first watch. The rest of you, sleep lightly and keep your weapons close at hand."

Nobody slept that night. Harry found himself dozing off once or twice, but he always dreamed of howling wolves, which would bring him back to consciousness with a start.

As the sun's first rays crept up over the horizon, everybody rose and packed in silence. A thick fog covered the ground, and all they could think about was the thought of yellow eyes and blood-stained teeth emerging from that fog. But despite the hindrance to their vision, Gandalf and Aragorn led them on, occasionally consulting with Gimli.

Even when the fog lifted, the same could not be said for their spirits. Oppressive gray clouds hung low in the sky, promising a wet night if they didn't reach Moria in time.

Some time after dark, Gimli stopped suddenly and pointed. "The Walls," he intoned dramatically, "of Moria!" Sure enough, an unnaturally flat rockface spread out before them. Spread out before it was a huge lake of inky black water. Nobody felt at ease, but a howl far behind them convinced them to press on.

* * *

At one point, Gandalf called to Frodo. "Come and keep an old man company, my lad." he said.

Frodo went up next to Gandalf.

"How's your shoulder?" the Wizard asked nonchalantly.

Frodo shrugged. "Better than it was."

"And the Ring?" Gandalf asked in a low voice. Frodo looked up at him. Gandalf studied the Hobbit's face and nodded after a moment. "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." he added, glancing up as Draco walked past.

"Who then do I trust?" asked Frodo.

Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must trust in yourself, Frodo. Trust your own strength."

Frodo knew there was a reason Gandalf was saying all this now. "What do you mean, Gandalf?"

The Wizard sighed. "There are many powers in this world for good and for evil, Frodo. Some are greater than I am. And against some, I have not yet been tested." He placed a reassuring hand on the Hobbit's shoulder and contined walking.

Harry, meanwhile, was trying to concentrate on not slipping on the wet rocks. A task which was very hard with the stead sound of _Tap, Tap, Tap_ every few seconds. Finally, he could stand it no longer. "Merlin's Beard, Gimli! What the hell are you doing!"

The Dwarf tapped another place on the cliff wall with his axe. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." he explained.

"Yes, Gimli." added Gandalf. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" muttered Legolas just loud enough for Gimli to hear. Harry suppressed a laugh at the Dwarf's sour expression.

A few minutes later, they found a spot where two large trees appeared to have been deliberately placed. Gandalf ran his hands over the spot on the wall, and smiled. "Look here, Harry, my lad." he pointed to thin, barely visible lines. "Ithildin! Dwarven Moon-Letters! It mirrors only starlight and moonlight. We are very fortunate, indeed, that these are not the sort that require a certain type of moon to read." He looked up and waved his hand in the air. Instantly, the clouds which had been obscuring the sky rolled away and a full moon shone down on them.

Suddenly, glowing, pencil-thin lines appeared on the wall, forming strange symbols and pictures.

Gandalf stood back, smiling at his discovery. He pointed to a series of runes etched across the top of the door. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Draco.

"It's quite simple." said Gandalf. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

He placed his staff in the middle of one of the symbols and spoke in a loud, commanding voice, "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_"

Everyone stepped back in anticipation and waited...and waited...

Gandalf looked slightly put out but was not ready to give up. He spread his arms dramatically and tried another series of words. "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_" This worked about as well as the first.

Pippin looked up at Draco. "Nothing's happening." he said.

Draco rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Duh.'

Gandalf meanwhile was pushing on the doors and running his fingers along them to see if he could find a seam.

"I once knew every opening word in the tongues of Elves, Men, and Dwarves." he muttered.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin to which Gandalf sharply replied, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a few moments peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

Two hours later, the Fellowship had given up standing ready to venture boldly into the dreaded Mines. Spirits were lower than they had been the entire journey. Someone, it seemed, had it in for them. First, going around the mountains had been foiled. Then, they had been forcibly stopped from going over the mountains. Now, even the least desirable road, leading under the mountains, was beyond their reach.

Gandalf had gone through dozens of opening words, even trying '_Alohamora_' at Harry's suggestion, but none had worked. The Wizard now sat staring at the door, as if trying to bore into it with his eyes.

Aragorn and Sam were saying a sad goodbye to Bill, their faithful pony who had been with them since Bree.

Merry and Pippin had tried skipping stones on the lake before Aragorn had stopped them, warning them not to disturb the water.

Suddenly, Frodo stood. "It's a riddle!" he exclaimed. "Speak friend and enter! What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked up. "_Mellon_."

With a loud crack, the doors swung open, revealing a dark passage beyond. The Fellowship gathered their belongings and followed Gandalf in.

Gimli grinned up at Harry and Draco. "Soon, my young friends, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, and ripe meat off the bone!" Gandalf placed a crystal in the top of his staff and blew on it. A bright light emanated from it, illuminating the room in which they stood. Harry looked down at the shapes on the floor, no longer listening to Gimli. "This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A _mine_!"

"This is no mine." said Boromir grimly. "It's a tomb."

Everyone looked around. The floor was littered with skeletons, all pierced with arrows and spears or with their ribcages sliced open. Legolas stooped by one and pulled out a black arrow. "Goblins!" he hissed. Everyone drew their weapons at once.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." said Boromir. "We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

Suddenly, Frodo screamed. Everyone whirled to find the Hobbit being dragged out the door by a long tentacle wrapped around his leg. Sam charged and hacked at it fiercely until it let go. But then, dozens more shot out of the water, knocking Sam, Merry and Pippin to the ground and again grabbing Frodo. A slimy head rose from the lake and opened its gaping jaws, ready to swallow him. But Aragorn, Boromir, Harry and Draco were ready. The two Men hacked the tentacles while Harry and Draco cast spells and attacked with their own swords. Aragorn suddenly made a lucky cut and Frodo tumbled down into Boromir's arms.

The creature tried to grab him, but Legolas shot one of its beady eyes and it reared backwards, roaring.

"Into the mines!" shouted Gandalf. He didn't have to ask twice. They all ran inside just as the creature ripped the doors apart in its rage, causing the entire entrance to collapse.

For a few moments, they could hear only the sounds of each others' breathing. Then, two voices called out, "Lumos." Harry and Draco's wands lit up, casting eery shadows across the walls. Gandalf also lit his staff.

"We now have but one choice." the Wizard said. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

He set off, up a staircase at the back of the room. Harry suddenly stumbled over a piece of stray armor. "Quietly now!" said Gandalf. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."


	7. I: A Death in the Family

**Chapter 6: A Death in the Family**

The mines were one of the creepiest places Harry had ever been. Everywhere, huge wheels and great forges sat silent. Rusted chains hung from the roof high above, swaying slightly every now and then even though there was not a breath of wind. Every once-in-a-while, they would have to cross wooden bridges that ran over deep, dark chasms. Each time, they would creak and groan ominously. Harry tried his best not to picture falling down those pits, never even seeing the bottom before he hit it.

Gandalf tried to lighten the mood by explaining a bit more of the history of the place. "The wealth of Moria," he was saying, "was not in gold or jewels, but Mithril." On this last word, he extended his staff out over a ledge. The sheer face of the wall suddenly appeared to be made of silvery light. Everyone's jaws dropped open at this spectacle and Pippin even had to stop Merry from leaning out too far. Gandalf pulled the staff back and the light faded. "Much of the Mithril mined from Moria was brought to the Lonely Mountain and forged into armor. In fact, Bilbo had a set of Mithril rings that Thorin gave to him."

Gimli gasped. "That was a kingly gift indeed!"

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes. And it is probably gathering dust in the museum in Michael Delving right now. I never did tell him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire and everything in it."

Harry nearly ran into Frodo who had stopped suddenly at these words. He wondered vaguely what had made the Hobbit do that.

Three days in, they arrived at a landing atop a long staircase and made a most distressing discovery. Gandalf was looking at the three doors before him, his face etched with worry. "I have no memory of this place..." he said.

* * *

The scene was much the same as it had been when Gandalf had been unable to discover the opening words for the door into Moria.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Draco in a loud whisper.

"No!" Draco sighed, this being the fifth time the Hobbit had asked him.

"I think we are." muttered Merry.

"Would you two shut it?" Draco hissed. "Gandalf's trying to think!"

Harry leaned back against the wall and without meaning to, dozed off. He had a very strange dream in which he was walking through Hogwarts on his way to class. But the problem was, he couldn't remember which class he was going to and he didn't want to stop and ask because he was sure that someone was following him. Every time he turned a corner, he heard a flapping of feet behind him. He awoke with a start. He swiftly remembered where he was. He rubbed his eyes and looked back down the stairs. He did a double-take and rubbed his eyes again. He was sure for a moment that he had seen something in the darkness.

Frodo looked at him. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry shook his head. "I must be seeing things. I thought I saw something moving down at the foot of the stairs a moment ago."

Frodo's eyes went wide. "You did?" he asked sharply.

Harry nodded. "I think so."

Frodo glanced back down the stairs. "Since yesterday, I've been hearing the sounds of footsteps behind us. had nearly dismissed it as an echo but...Harry, your wand, shine it down there, quickly!"

Harry pulled the wand from his robes and muttered, "Lumos!"

A shaft of light stabbed out and illuminated a small grey creature which darted behind a fallen pillar.

Harry and Frodo rushed up to Gandalf.

"There's something down there!" said they said at once.

The Wizard never shifted his gaze from the doors. "It's Gollum." he said.

"Gollum?" asked Harry, confused for a moment. Then, he remembered. "The same Gollum from Bilbo's story? The one who had the Ring?"

Gandalf nodded. "He's been following us for three days."

A startling realization came to Frodo. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad Dur?"

"Escaped..." said Gandalf cryptically, "...or was set loose. And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." The Wizard shook his head. "Sméagol's life is a sad story." He glanced at Frodo, seeing the Hobbit's surprised expression. "Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him...before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." spat Frodo.

"Pity?" said Gandalf sharply, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand!"

"But he deserves it, doesn't he?" asked Harry. "I mean he'd kill all of us if it meant getting the Ring back."

Gandalf peered at him searchingly. "Deserve it? I daresay he does. But many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can either of you give it to them?" Harry and Frodo looked at each other. Gandalf had a very good point there. "Then do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum will have some part left to play before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fates of many."

Frodo sighed and sat down, propping his chin up in his hand. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

Harry felt a sudden kinship with the Hobbit. He too had a terrible burden on his shoulders which he had never asked for and wished every hour of every day that he didn't have to carry.

"Frodo," he said. "Nobody asks for what life gives them. But when life isn't exactly what we want it to be, we have to accept that there's a reason for it and we can either let it destroy us or allow it to make us stronger."

Gandalf smiled through his beard. "This is very wise council. All who live to see such times wish that they had not, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case, you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." He smiled and then looked back at the three doors. "Ah!" he exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. He grinned, pointing down the lefthand passage. "It's that way!"

"Finally, he's remembered." said Draco.

"No," said Gandalf. "But the air down here doesn't smell so foul. If in doubt, Mr. Malfoy, always follow your nose."

They followed the stairs down for a ways, finally coming out in an enormous cavern.

"Let's risk a little more light, shall we?" he said, smiling at Draco and Harry. They removed their wands and said, "Lumos Maxima!" as Gandalf increased the light from his staff. The illumination revealed the most astounding thing any of them had ever seen. "Behold," intoned Gandalf, "The great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf!" They were in an immensely long hallway which seemed to have been tunneled right through the side of the mountain. Intricately carved pillars lined the hall and further in, windows high in the stone let in dazzling shafts of sunlight.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake." muttered Sam. "My Old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see this."

* * *

As they walked down the hall, Gimli kept looking at each door they passed. He had fallen uncharacteristically silent as they had entered the great hall. Suddenly, he cried out and ran for one of them.

"Gimli!" called Gandalf, but the Dwarf was already through the door. The Fellowship followed and heard sobbing coming from inside. As they entered, they found Gimli knelt by a carved stone casket, weeping. Gandalf read the inscription across the top. "_Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria_. He is dead then. It's as I feared." As Gimli chanted in Dwarvish, saying who-knows-what, Gandalf stooped and picked up an immense book that lay next to a the corpse of a Dwarf. It had been almost cloven in half, but he managed to find some relatively intact pages towards the back,

"We must move on," Legolas said to Aragorn. "We cannot linger."

But Gandalf was already reading."They have taken the Bridge...and the Second Hall...The ground shakes...Drums...Drums in the deep..." Harry shivered as a chill went up his spine. He looked around at the Dwarven bodies littering the floor. "We cannot get out...A shadow moves in the dark...We cannot get out...They are coming..."

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from the back of the room. Everyone turned to find Pippin staring at a now headless skeleton which sat perched on the lip of a well which, by the sounds of the crashing, was long since dry. His hand was incriminatingly stretched out towards an arrow which protruded from the skeleton's abdomen. He turned back to try and defend himself, but with a creak, the rest of the body fell backwards and made a tremendous racket on the way down. Pippin winced with every crash. When they had subsided, everyone stood silent, not moving, hardly even breathing. When nothing was heard for a moment, everyone let out the breaths they had been holding.

Gandalf snapped the book shut and snatched his staff and hat angrily. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He was stopped by a deep boom from beneath their feet. Every eye turned back to the well. More booms followed by harsh cries echoed up from within its depths. Harry suddenly understood what they meant by 'Drums in the Deep.'

Frodo pulled Sting, his Elvish sword, from it's sheath. It was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" hissed Legolas.

Boromir ran to look out the door, but pulled back just as two black arrows struck right where his head had been. He slammed the door shut as a tremendous roar sounded from outside. "They have a Cave Troll." he drawled. Legolas began passing them axes to wedge in.

"Stand back." said Harry. He aimed his wand. "Colloportus!"

"Will that keep them out?" asked Sam.

Harry shrugged. "Well, sort-of. They won't be able to open the door, but they can still break it in."

Aragorn herded the Hobbits behind Gandalf and took up a position next to Legolas, both drawing their bows. Harry and Draco flanked them, holding their wands out in dueling positions. Boromir took up a position opposite Gandalf while Gimli leapt atop the tomb itself, brandishing two axes nearly as tall as himself. "Let them come!" he said fiercely. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Great crashes could soon be heard and the door shuttered. A spear broke through suddenly, only to fall back out as Legolas shot an arrow through the hole. He and Aragorn had their work cut out for them as they shot through every hole that was made. Then, with a crash, both doors fell in and Goblins charged.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry, felling a Goblin.

Draco also sent one flying with "Everte Statum!"

But there were simply too many and they soon had to resort to their swords. Harry soon lost himself in ducking, parrying and slashing. He was far from an expert sword-fighter, but he had been taught some in Rivendell and fortunately, the Orcs seemed to have little or no training. Draco, meanwhile, was in his element and grateful for the first time for the fencing lessons his father had forced him to take. Though the sword he used was thicker and heavier than a foil, the same basic principals still applied.

A loud roar from outside drew their attention. A massive Cave Troll smashed its way through the door and charged. Legolas caused it to give slight pause by sticking two arrows in it, and it was slowed slightly by spells from Draco and Harry, but still it charged. It swung its massive club down at Sam who dove between its legs. It turned and lifted a foot to step on the Hobbit, but Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the chain around its neck and pulled. It tripped backwards a bit and swung around. Aragorn let go of the chain, but Boromir was too slow. He was snapped across the room, hit the far wall, and landed with a thud. He shook his head trying to clear the stars from his vision and found a Goblin standing over him with its sword raised. He felt around for his own weapon, but found that he had dropped it.

Harry saw this and spotted the sword laying near the tomb. He pointed his wand at it. "Waddiwasi!" The sword flew through the air and lodged in the Goblin's neck. He grinned at Boromir and went back to fighting.

If the Troll had concentrated on taking each of them out in turn, then the day might have gone badly for the Fellowship. But it kept switching targets whenever it saw someone new. It had attempted to use its chain as a whip on Legolas (a very foolish mistake) and now, it was going after the Hobbits. Frodo, Merry and Pippin all dove in different directions as the Troll smashed the ledge upon which they stood. It looked to each Hobbit, finally settling on Frodo. He confused it for a moment, ducking around pillars, but was soon caught. Draco saw it raising its club to smash Frodo. Later, he could never figure out what awoke in him, but with a fierce war cry, he leapt in and began shooting stunning spells at the beast. Unfortunately, if he had really cared to pay attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he would have remembered that Trolls are even more spell-resistant than Giants. Thus, the only thing he accomplished was making it drop its club. Merry and Pippin also decided to start throwing Rocks at that moment, just making the gargantuan beast even angrier. Draco raised his wand again, but then, a hand as big as he was swatted him. He flew across the room and when he landed, there was a distinct '_Snap_!'

Frodo dashed over to see if Draco was alright. Suddenly, a spear lodged into the wall right over his head. He tried too late to run. With a powerful thrust, the Troll drove the spear straight into Frodo's chest. His cry echoed throughout the chamber. All of the members of the Fellowship stopped what they were doing and gaped. Frodo slumped to the ground with one last moan.

Enraged, Merry and Pippin leapt atop the Troll's head and began hacking at its skull. Gandalf Gimli Aragorn and Boromir all took turns slicing at its soft belly. Harry ran up beside Legolas who had and arrow set to the string but was not firing.

"What are you doing? Shoot!" said Harry.

"Not yet. I am waiting for it to open its mouth. That may be its only weak point."

Harry suddenly had an idea. He drew his wand. "Conjunctivitis!" he shouted. A thin wisp of magic hit the troll in the face, and for a moment, nothing happened. But an instant later, it began clutching its eyes and roaring furiously. Legolas seized his opportunity and put an arrow through its mouth as it roared again. The Troll brought a hand up to feel the arrow that was now sticking up through his head before toppling over dead.

Aragorn ran over and knelt beside Frodo's prone form. "Oh no." he whispered. He rolled the Hobbit over, and to everyone's shock, Frodo gasped for air.

"He's alive!" cried Sam, nearly in tears of joy.

"I'm alright," gasped Frodo. "I'm not hurt."

"Not hurt?' said Harry. "You should be dead! That spear would have run a Hippogriff through!"

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." said Gandalf smiling.

Frodo pulled back his shirt to reveal a beautiful coat of silver mail. "Mithril!" marveled Gimli. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins.

Suddenly Harry remembered. "Where's Draco? Is he alright?"

"I'm just spiffing, Potter. Thanks for remembering me." said a very disheveled looking Draco as he climbed up from the floor across the room. He began looking around and suddenly gave a cry of dismay. He picked up the two halves of his broken wand.

"It's ruined!" he cried.

Suddenly, cries could be heard outside the door.

"To the Bridge of Kazhad Dum!" said Gandalf.

Harry had to practically drag Draco out of the room.

As they sprinted across another vast hall, Harry looked back and saw hundreds of Goblins pouring out from cracks in the walls and the floor and even the ceiling. Everyone was going as fast as their feet would carry them, but it made no difference. They all ground to a halt when they saw the wall of Goblins which had come around to cut them off. They were completely surrounded. The only thing holding the Goblins off was the light from Harry's wand and Gandalf's staff. Gimli roared as menacingly as he could...and to Harry's utter shock, it worked. The Goblins stopped howling and looked extremely frightened. All at once, they disappeared into the holes they had come from. Gimli laughed fiercely.

Only then did Harry see it. A fiery light was moving slowly towards them from the next row of pillars.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

Gandalf closed his eyes and bent his will towards the thing. A moment later, he opened them with a look of terror spreading across his face. "A Balrog...A demon of the ancient world."

To Gimli and Boromir, it was a name that held an ancient and unknown fear. But Aragorn and Legolas both knew precisely what it was, and fear was etched into their faces. Harry, Draco and the Hobbits who had no clue what a Balrog was knew that anything that scared Gandalf had to be bad. "This foe is beyond any of you." said the Wizard. "Run!"

If they had thought they were running when the Goblins were after them, that was nothing compared to what they were doing now. Harry felt a horrible stitch forming in his side, but he ignored it and kept running. The whole mountain seemed to be shaking around them every time the Balrog roared.

Finally, they reached the end of the hall and ducked down through a narrow staircase. At the bottom, Gandalf stopped to gasp for breath. Aragorn ran back to check on him, but Gandalf grabbed his shoulder. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The Bridge is near." Aragorn stared at him for a moment before looking back up the stairs, as if contemplating facing the Balrog. Gandalf shoved him back. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!"

Aragorn reluctantly obeyed him then and led the Fellowship down a narrow winding staircase. To fall off either side would be a plunge down into what looked like Hell itself. Without warning, there was suddenly a sizable gap in the stairs. Legolas leapt lightly across, but the others weren't so keen. "Gandalf!" prodded the Elf, holding out his arms.

Gandalf took a deep breath and jumped across. An arrow suddenly hit the ground right where the Wizard had been a moment before. Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows and began firing across the chasm at the Goblins, who seemed to have gotten some of their courage back. Draco took his chance and jumped. Boromir then grabbed Merry and Pippin and leapt across, taking a chunk of the stairs with him. The gap was getting almost too wide to jump. Aragorn hefted Sam up and tossed him across into Legolas' arms. He reached down to grab Gimli but the Dwarf said, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" With a cry, Gimli sprang across. He was only saved from falling to his death by Legolas who reached out and grabbed hold of... "Not the beard!" Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Aragorn only shoved Harry and Frodo aside and jumped back himself before the chunk of stairs they had been on gave way. They stood and gazed in dismay. The gap was too large now even for Aragorn to toss them across. As if to add insult to injury, a great chunk of the ceiling fell and broke the stairs behind them.

"Hold on!" shouted Aragorn as the pillar they stood on began to sway.

Harry suddenly had an idea. "Lean forward!" Aragorn and Frodo obeyed and as Harry had planned, the pillar toppled forward and they fell into the waiting arms of the Fellowship. Not even daring to rest for a moment, they sprinted the rest of the way down the stairs and emerged in another long hall. At its end, they could just see a long, narrow bridge.

"Over the bridge!" shouted Gandalf. "Fly!"

Suddenly, a wall of flame leapt up behind them and out of it came a great black shape. It seemed to be made of nothing but shadow and flames. Great black wings filled the hall behind it and it carried a flaming sword. Harry decided that he now had a true fear besides Dementors. It roared, shaking the room and charged. The Fellowship ran down the hall and across the bridge. All except for Gandalf who stopped in the middle and turned back. "You cannot pass!" he yelled.

"What the hell is he doing?" said Draco. "Has he gone mad? He can't fight that thing."

Frodo cried out the Wizards name, but stood rooted in place. The Balrog considered Gandalf as if he were a bug. It suddenly stood tall and burst into flame. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire," said Gandalf, raising his staff. "Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" a sphere of light seemed to envelop him. "The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" The Balrog roared and brought its sword down on the Wizard. There was a great flash and it leapt back, its sword crumbling into molten fragments. Gandalf had not moved an inch. The Balrog's flame seemed to diminish, but the shadow grew. "Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf shouted. A flame appeared in the Balrog's hand and came together to form a great whip. Gandalf raised his staff high in the air. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He brought the staff down on the bridge so hard that it broke in his hand. Nothing seemed to happen, which lead Harry to believe that whatever the Wizard had been trying to do, it hadn't worked. The Balrog seemed to think the same thing. It snorted and leapt full onto the bridge. With a great crash, the bridge broke and the Balrog fell roaring into the abyss. Gandalf turned to go back to the fellowship, but at the last moment, the whip snapped up and curled about his knees. He was dragged to the very edge, where he clung on for dear life. Something went past Harry suddenly, and he had to grab Frodo to keep him from running to the bridge. He yelled Gandalf's name.

"Fly you fools!" the Wizard cried as he lost his grip.

Frodo screamed in horror as Gandalf fell out of sight into the black abyss.

Everyone stood, gazing in horror. Boromir picked Frodo up and called out to them. Harry shook himself out of his stupor and followed the Fellowship. Only Aragorn had stayed behind, still staring, mouth open. "Aragorn!" shouted Harry, bringing the Ranger out of his daze. He ran after them, just as Goblin Arrows fell where he had been standing. They ran numbly up some stairs and were suddenly out in the blinding sun.

The Fellowship didn't stop until they were well out of bow-shot from the door.

Merry held a sobbing Pippin, who was no-doubt blaming himself for revealing their presence in the first place. Sam had sunk down onto a rock with tears streaming down his face. Boromir was holding back Gimli who was screaming and trying to charge back into the Mines. Legolas was staring at the ground, as if in shock. Even Draco had his head sunk into his hands.

Harry was much the same as Legolas. He couldn't believe what had happened. Gandalf was just...gone.

Aragorn, after a moment, said, "Legolas, get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" snapped Boromir.

Aragorn glared at him. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Harry. Draco, get them up!" He hauled Sam to his feet. "On your feet, Sam." He looked around. "Frodo?" he called.

Harry looked up and saw the young Hobbit walking away from them. He held a hand up to Aragorn who was about to go after him. Harry walked slowly to his side and knelt to look into his eyes. Frodo gazed at him, and after a moment, buried his face in the young wizard's robes, sobbing uncontrollably.


	8. I: Lothlorien

_I'm soooooo sorry you guys. I don't have an excuse besides being caught up in real life drama and losing the will to write for a while. Hopefully I'm back for good this time._ :( _To make up for my long absence, this is a longer chapter than usual._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lothlorien**

It was just beginning to get dark when they crossed into the forest. Harry instantly felt as if time had stopped. He knew that he stood in a place that was incredibly ancient. All around him stood thick, tall trees with large golden leaves. Curiously, he saw no fallen leaves on the forest floor, despite the fact that fall had passed and winter was in full-swing.

There was something else odd about the forest. The air itself seemed to hum with some indefinable power. Here, he felt as if the evils of the world could not possibly hope to harm them. Next to him, Legolas' eyes were shining with wonder and amazement.

Gimli, however, wasn't quite so at-ease. "Stay close young Hobbits!" he hissed. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...And are never seen again."

Frodo suddenly jerked as if slapped. He looked around wildly and a moment later, Harry knew why.

"_Harry Potter.._." said a voice. It had spoken inside his head. "_Boy Who Lived and child of Hogwarts. Be not afraid. We shall meet soon._"

Harry glanced at Draco, but he gave no sign that he had heard the voice.

"Well," Gimli was saying. "Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox...Oh!" He stopped suddenly, nearly running into the arrow pointed at his head. They found that they were suddenly surrounded. Harry went to draw his wand, but Aragorn stopped him.

One of the Elves, a tall, haughty-looking being, stepped forward. "The Dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark."

"Haldir of Lorien," said Aragorn with a low bow. "We have come to Lorien seeking your aid."

Haldir studied his face for a moment. "Ah, Aragorn of the Dunedain. You are known to us and are welcome here, as is Prince Legolas. But you know our laws. Why have you brought strangers to our forest?"

Gimli was standing still as a statue, but he said, "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back..."

Haldir stuck his chest out. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." He looked at each of the Fellowship in turn, his brow furrowing slightly when he saw Harry and Draco, but when he at last came to Frodo, he gasped and said, "You bring great evil with you... You can go no further."

* * *

The Elves had led them to a place where they had platforms set up in the trees. Aragorn seemed to be pleading with Haldir in Elvish while the Fellowship rested. There was no other sound besides Aragorn and Haldir. The Fellowship was still thinking on Gandalf's death and wondering what would become of them without their leader. Harry suddenly saw Draco get up and go over to Frodo.

"Frodo, I know how you must feel." he said. "But you can't blame yourself. Gandalf died to save us. You're carrying a heavy burden. He wouldn't want you carrying a burden of guilt on top of that."

Harry wondered what was with Draco's sudden soft side, but he couldn't wonder for long because Haldir suddenly stomped towards them. "You will follow me." he said shortly.

They descended from the platform and walked a little ways into the woods. After about an hour, Haldir stopped and faced them. "Here, we must stop for a moment. We have entered the Naith of Lorien. We allow no strangers to view our secrets, so I will blindfold Gimli, Son of Gloin-"

Gimli's eyes went wide. "Over my dead body!" he cried.

Haldir's face hardened. "If need be. No strangers may walk unblindfolded in our land and since we have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days,-"

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" growled Gimli. _"Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_"

Aragorn pursed his lips and grabbed the Dwarf roughly by the shoulder. "THAT was not no courteous!"

"Alright shut up!" shouted Harry suddenly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "We're getting nowhere standing here arguing. We'll ALL go blindfolded."

Gimli sighed. "Well, I will concede if Legolas is blindfolded as well."

The Elf laughed shortly. "I am an Elf and kinsman here!"

"Enough!" snapped Aragorn. "Harry is right. ALL of us will go blindfolded."

The Elves produces cloth strips which they tied around the eyes of the Fellowship. Harry heard Draco say, "If I trip or run into anything, I'll hex those pointy ears off."

And so the Fellowship set off, blind, into the Woods of Lothlorien.

* * *

After sever hours, the Elves removed the blindfolds. Haldir beckoned them forward. Spread out before them was what looked to be almost a separate forest inside Lothlorien. "Caras Galadhon," said Haldir with a smile of pride. "This is the very heart of Elvendom in Middle Earth. Here dwells the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel."

Caras Galadhon was, by far, the most beautiful place Harry had ever seen. The trees were as tall as Muggle skyscrapers and shone with a warm golden light. Haldir told him that they were called Mallorn Trees and that they had come from the ancestral home of the Elves, far across the sea. Nestled in the trees were houses built in the same design as Rivendell. It appeared that not even a twig had been moved to make way for their construction. They harmonized perfectly with nature.

Haldir led the Fellowship up a staircase which wound upwards around what seemed to be the largest of the Mallorn Trees. At the top was an elaborately constructed building hung with silver lanterns.

Haldir instructed the Fellowship to wait in what Harry supposed was a sort of lobby. He wondered briefly if they would be kept waiting, like at a doctor's office, but his question was answered when what looked to be two beings made of pure light stepped out at the top of the stairs in front of them. As they got closer, the light faded to reveal them. The first was an Elven man with platinum hair, even more lustrous than Draco's on his best day. He had steely gray eyes and a noble jaw. The second was a lady with shining golden hair and stunning, deep blue eyes which all present felt they might drown in if they stared into them too long.

Harry, Gimli and the Hobbits all gazed upon the Lady Galadriel with mouths hanging open. Aragorn and Legolas gave very respectful bows. Only Boromir and Draco did not seem spellbound by her. Both looked upon her with heavy mistrust in their eyes.

Celeborn drew them out of their reverie. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone..." here, he trailed off and looked around the group. His brow furrowed. "Ten there are here, yet eleven set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Harry noticed that Galadriel was staring intently at Aragorn and the Ranger sighed and lowered his eyes.

When she spoke, her voice was rich and musical."Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land...He has fallen into shadow."

Celeborn's eyes widened, and he gazed at Galadriel, but her eyes were still staring at Aragorn and were now filled with tears.

Harry plucked up his courage. "We were running from Goblins when a giant demon overtook us. Gandalf stood on the Bridge of Khazad Dum and bought us time to escape. He threw it into the abyss, but it took him with it."

Celeborn frowned. "A great demon, you say?"

"Aye." said Legolas. "It was both shadow and flame: A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Galadriel smiled sadly at him. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad Dum fill your heart, Gimli, Son of Gloin," she said as her gaze fell on the Dwarf. "For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief..." she fell silent and fixed her stare on Draco. The young wizard tried to meet her gaze, but within a few seconds, tears welled up in his eyes and he looked away.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." said Celeborn.

"Indeed," said Galadriel. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." For a reason he could not explain, she stared at Harry as she said this. Finally, she looked away. Harry could not shake the feeling that she had been looking inside his mind. She smiled as she looked upon Sam. "Yet hope remains, while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

The Fellowship bowed to them and prepared to follow Haldir.

But at the last moment, Harry again heard Galadriel's voice inside his mind.

_I will summon you soon, Boy Who Lived. Be ready to heed my call.

* * *

_

The Elves consented to allow the Fellowship to sleep on the ground at the Hobbits request, although, it was clear that they thought this was a very odd request. They brought bedding and pillows. After having slept on nothing but solid ground for weeks, the soft linen seemed more comfortable to Harry than his four-poster at Hogwarts ever had.

But he was not ready to sleep yet. He simply laid back and stared up at the stars, twinkling through the trees. He almost fancied that they were singing. Then he realized that he actually could hear singing. He sat up and listened. Every Elven voice seemed to be raised in a slow, mournful song. Harry couldn't understand the words, but he could feel the sorrow behind them deep down in his soul.

Legolas was standing nearby, listening. "A lament for Gandalf." he said.

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry.

Legolas smiled sadly. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

Harry got up and walked away, not wanting to think about it. But he couldn't help it. Over and over, he played the scene of Gandalf's last stand in his mind. He kept wondering if there was something, anything he could have done. His mind also mulled over various increasingly fanciful scenarios where the great wizard survived and returned to lead them. But try as he might, he just couldn't bring himself to hold onto that thin strand of hope. He looked up suddenly and saw Draco sitting on a bench, looking out over the forest. He walked over and sat down next to him, not speaking, but giving him a chance to talk about whatever was bothering him.

" I heard her voice in my head, Harry." He knew that Draco was talking about Galadriel. "She talked about my father and everything he expects of me. She said that even now there is hope. She said I don't have to become like him. But she doesn't understand. I want to make him proud to have me as his son. But..."

"But you don't like doing what it takes to make him proud." Harry finished, looking at his old nemesis in an entirely new light.

Draco nodded. "I don't suppose you could imagine what it's like, having someone like him as a father. He gives me everything I want, but I know it's all conditional. If I ever became something different than what he expects of me, he'd chuck me out. He'd disown me. You think I hate Muggle Borns, Harry? Why should I? But my father tells me to hate them, so I act like I do. I don't even want to be in Slytherin. I hate it there. I hate the people. Each and every one of them would stab me in the back if it would get them something they wanted. But I put up with it because of my father. You're lucky, you know, living with those awful Muggles."

Harry snorted. "Lucky? They hate me. They hate everything about me."

"Yes, but they will hate you no matter what you do, so you don't have to work your ass off to please them. You don't have to lose any chance of having a real friend your entire life, just so you can stay in their house. You can do whatever you want and it won't make a lick of difference."

"But you have friends. Crabbe and Goyle-"

"Are goons." Draco cut in. "They don't give a damn about me. They see me as a way to stay popular. Everyone's afraid of my father, so they are forced to respect me. But I don't have a single friend."

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "You do now."

Draco finally looked him in the eyes. For the first time, Harry noticed that his eyes were a stormy grey color with just a few lines of blue. The effect was quite beautiful. Without consciously thinking about it, he moved closer. Draco did not move, but he did not pull away either. He just felt the warmth of Draco's breath on his lips when the Elven song ended, blanketing the forest in silence. Harry and Draco both blinked and pulled away.

Harry found that his heart was thudding rapidly against his chest. So many conflicting feelings washed over him at once that he had to close his eyes and rub his temples.

He heard Draco slowly stand and walk away, but he stayed where he was for a long while.

Suddenly, he became aware of someone walking across the lawn ahead of him. He opened his eyes.

The Lady Galadriel seemed almost to glide. She didn't even look in his direction, but he knew she was calling him. Slowly, he stood and followed her. She led him down past where the Fellowship slept and across a wide lawn. Suddenly she turned and disappeared down a stone staircase. Curious, he followed. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found he was in a deep green hollow. In the middle of it was a low pedestal carved like a branching tree. Upon the pedestal was a shallow silver basin. Galadriel took a silver pitcher and dipped it into a stream of clear water. She turned and emptied the pitcher into the basin.

At last, she looked at Harry.

"Here is the Mirror of Galadriel." she said. "I have brought you here so that you might look in it, if you will."

Harry, who instantly remembered the Mirror of Erised, knew that she didn't mean just any regular mirror.

"What will I see?" he asked.

"Many things, I can command the mirror to reveal," she answered. "To some, it shows what they desire to see. But the Mirror will also show things unbidden, and those are often stranger and more profitable than the things we wish to behold. What will you see if you leave the Mirror free to work? I cannot tell. To those who gaze into its depths, it shows things that were, things that are, and some things...that have not yet come to pass. Do you wish to look?"

Harry swallowed hard. He knew that this wasn't to be taken lightly. But in the end, he nodded to Galadriel.

"Then step up and look in." she said. "Do not touch the water."

Harry stepped up on the pedestal and gazed into the dark water. At first, all he saw was his own reflection and the stars above. Then, the water seemed to shimmer and when it resolved, he found himself looking at what was unmistakably Hogwarts in the winter. He saw Hagrid trudging across the snow, dragging a huge Christmas tree. Also coming into view were two students, one with bushy brown hair and the other with bright red.

"_Hi Hagrid,"_ said Ron, though his voice sounded distant to Harry.

"_A'righ' you two?"_ asked Hagrid, obviously trying to sound cheerful, but somewhat failing.

Hermione nodded, and Harry could see that tears were in her eyes.

"_I know."_ said Hagrid. _"I miss 'im too."_

Harry had the sudden realization that they meant him.

The mirror shimmered again, and he saw Sirius sitting next to Buckbeak the Hyppogriff. His eyes were very red and he appeared gloomier than Harry had ever seen him. There was a soft knock on the door and Lupin entered.

"_Hello, Sirius."_ he said.

Sirius didn't answer.

"_Padfoot, you have to come down. Everyone is worried sick about you. You haven't eaten in days. Starving yourself won't bring him back."_

"_What would you know about it?"_ said Sirius, his voice cracking and tears welling up in his eyes. _"James was like my brother and I lost him. Then, I found a son in Harry and now, he's gone too."_

Once again, the imaged wavered and he was looking again at Hogwarts. Only this wasn't Hogwarts as he had ever seen it. On every parapet and balcony and terrace, and in every window, there were wizards with wands at the ready and even Muggles with guns. The reason for this state was obvious. A seething black mass of Orcs was marching up through the Forbidden Forest towards the castle. At the head of the army were Death Eaters atop black horses. Swooping over their heads were more Dementors than Harry had ever seen in one place. But the most terrible part of the army rode at the head. The first was a tall black-cloaked figure atop a massive black horse. Atop his head was a helm of cruel steel. The second was a man with a face like a snake and red slits for eyes. The Wraith raised his sword and Voldemort raised his wand. The mirror wavered again and the next scene was of Hogwarts in flames. He looked in horror as Gryffindor tower fell in on the rest of the school. He saw Ron and Hermione trying to flee, but even as they did, Voldemort appeared before them. Hermione raised her wand and fired a stunning spell. Voldemort laughed and blocked it. He also casually flicked away Ron's disarming spell. He raised his own wand. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"NO!" Harry shouted, throwing himself away from the mirror.

He landed, breathing as if he had just run a marathon.

"So you understand now." said Galadriel.

Harry jumped. He had almost forgotten she was there.

"If Frodo fails, not only Middle Earth is doomed. Sauron now knows of your home. Should Frodo fail, all will come to ruin. You must do all you can for the Ringbearer." Galadriel gazed at him. "It is not only a matter of defending him from Orcs and Nazgul. The biggest threat will come from within. You know of whom I speak. The desire for it has already wormed its way into his mind. Eventually, he will be able to stand it no longer. He will try and take the Ring from Frodo. And only you will be able to stop him."

Harry sat down against the base of the mirror. "I can't do this." Everything that had happened welled up within him and, for the first time since he had landed in Middle earth, he cried.

Galadriel laid a soft hand on his cheek and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing, Harry Potter. You have already proven your strength and your worth. You have suffered terrible loss and come out stronger. You _can_ do this. Trust in yourself."

* * *

Harry didn't think he would sleep after that, but to his surprise, he dropped off instantly. But when he slept, he was troubled by strange dreams in which he fought Voldemort. But when he killed the Dark Lord, he turned into Draco.


	9. I: The Stormclouds Gather

**The Stormclouds Gather

* * *

**

Isengard had changed. Once, the great stone ring had been filled with trees and a clear blue river of water. The obsidian tower which rose from the center had been a source of comfort and security. But now, the trees were gone, burned. The river was dammed up. The tower was a bastion of evil.

Saruman the White smiled cruelly. His plans were going perfectly. Rohan was caught under his thumb and poised to fall, Fangorn Forest was burning without a peep out of the Ents, and now, his first battalion of Fighting Uruk-Hai was ready. To test them out, he had a simple, but vital mission. The Fellowship had reached Lothlorien. While even he could not reach them there, he knew that they would leave soon. And with Gandalf finally dead, obtaining the Ring would be child's play.

Saruman stood on a balcony overlooking the forges. The Uruk Hai gazed up at him as if he were a living god. Soon enough, he mused, he would be.

"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found!" he shouted. "You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!"

The army roared in approval.

Saruman turned to his lieutenant, Lurtz, the largest, foulest, and most evil of the Uruk-Hai. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive...and unspoiled. Also, bring to me the child with dark hair. Kill the others."

Lurtz grinned and raised his sword in the air, roaring to his soldiers.

* * *

The week which the Fellowship spent in Lorien was one of the best of the entire quest. The only ones who appeared not to be enjoying themselves were Harry and Frodo. In order to avoid having to think about Galadriel's troubling words and to avoid having to speak with Draco, Harry often went with Haldir during his patrols into the forest. During this time, he learned a great deal about swordplay and archery. In return, he told the Elves stories about Hogwarts and displayed various spells for them. His Patronus, especially, was very popular.

Meanwhile, Aragorn discussed the path ahead with Celeborn. Neither of them had any idea of Gandalf's plan beyond Lothlorien if, indeed, he had one. Galadriel had not shown herself again. When Harry asked Haldir one day where the Lady was, the Elf simply smiled and said, "She and her handmaidens are preparing for your departure."

Their final day dawned bright and clear, but it could do nothing to cheer the heavy hearts of the Fellowship. They were led out of Caras Galadhon and down to the banks of the Silverlode, a small river which emptied out into the great River Anduin. There, they found five small boats, laden with provisions.

A group of Elves, including Haldir and Celeborn approached them. Each carried a folded bundle of cloth.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," said Celeborn, "but never before has there been a quest as grave as the one you all set upon." He held out the bundle to reveal that it was a cloak made of a grey material which the eye couldn't quite seem to catch properly. The Elves fastened them around the necks of the Fellowship. Each was fastened with a brooch in the shape of a Mallorn leaf. "These cloaks were made by the Lady Galadriel and her handmaidens. May they help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

As they packed the boats, Haldir again summoned them up a short ways into the woods. There, they found Galadriel and her handmaidens. Each maiden carried something in their hands. One at a time, Galadriel took an item and turned to a member of the Fellowship. First was Legolas.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." she handed him an elegantly carved bow which was clearly made of Mallorn wood.

Second, she turned to Boromir. "For you, Boromir, Son of Denethor, a belt of gold. Wear it with pride and may the White City live on and grow to its splendor and might as in the days of old."

She came to Merry and Pippin then and handed them short knives elaborate sheaths. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. You will both find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, little gardener and lover of trees, here is a box of earth from my own garden and such a blessing as I have still to bestow upon it. It will not protect you from peril, but should you return to your home, there, it may reward you. If you sprinkle this earth in your garden, few in the world will flower like yours."

Sam's ears went red like Ron's always did and he bowed so low that he nearly fell over.

She next came to Draco. "For you, Draco Malfoy, to replace the one which was lost to you." she held out a gilded box. Draco opened it to find, to his shock, a new wand. "Made of Mallorn Wood with the light of ancient Silmarils at its core." she explained. "This wand will not break, and if you should lose it, it will never fail find its way back into your hand."

"And for you, Harry Potter, I have but a small gift which will nonetheless, serve you well. Remove your glasses." Harry obeyed her and took them off. She placed one hand over his eyes and began speaking in Elvish. A few moments later, she removed her hand, and Harry instinctively put his Glasses back on. But something was wrong. Everything was blurry. He wondered if they had fogged up, but he found that when he removed them again, his vision was clear.

"Th-Thank you, m'lady," he gasped.

She smiled and moved on to Gimli. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing," he muttered, his eyes averted. He cleared his throat a few times before adding, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth." She laughed warmly at this and actually seemed to blush slightly. Gimli, on the other hand, turned beet-red and cleared his throat once more. "Actually, there was one thing...But no. It's quite impossible. Stupid to even ask." He wouldn't tell Galadriel what it was until she allowed him to whisper it in her ear. She laughed and turned away for a moment and when she turned back, she handed him something that none of the others could see.

When she came to Aragorn, she said, "I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." They spoke in Elvish for a while after that. Harry saw her touch Arwen's pendant which still hung about Aragorn's neck and he guessed that they were talking about her. Finally, she moved on to the last in the line.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins." she said. "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." she handed him a glass phial of shimmering liquid. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Frodo took the gift in awe and looked up at her. The words of thanks would not form in his throat, but he knew she understood. She bent down and kissed his forehead. She then smiled at the whole Fellowship "_Namarie_. I give you all my blessing of hope and good fortune."

* * *

The boats were nearly ready to launch. While the Elves were loading in the last of the provisions, Legolas was showing Harry the Bow of the Galadhrim. "Feel how light it is. I have never seen such craftsmanship." the Elf said.

They suddenly caught sight of Gimli sitting on a stump with an extremely gloomy expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Gimli?" asked Harry. "Someone die?"

The Dwarf sighed. "No, unless it be my heart. I have taken my worst wound at this parting. For I have looked my last on that which I deem fairest of all the things in this world. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"And what was her gift?" asked Legolas curiously.

Gimli got a faraway look in his eyes. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three. Should I survive this quest to return home, I will encase them in a diamond from the heart of the Mountain."

Harry and Legolas had to fight not to burst into laughter. It wasn't that they thought Gimli to be foolish. But hearing this gruff Dwarf speaking like a true romantic was very funny.

They came to the boats and found Merry and Pippin looking very contented for some reason.

"What's with you two?" asked Harry.

They just shrugged and tried to look innocent. Harry and Legolas exchanged looks but said nothing. Legolas began loading parcels into the boats. He stopped and unwrapped one. Inside was some kind of cake wrapped in a Mallorn leaf.

"Lembas!" the Elf exclaimed. He bit off a tiny corner. "Elvish waybread! One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

Merry and Pippin nodded, attempting to look interested.

Making sure Legolas was out of earshot, Harry asked, "Alright, let's have it. How many have you two eaten?"

"Four." said Pippin. Merry nodded. "Me too."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

Nearby, Aragorn, Haldir and Celeborn spoke in hushed voices. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase," the Elf lord warned. "Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore. But you will not find safety on the western shore either. Two days ago, our scouts spotted strange creatures prowling around the borders of our lands. Rarely do Orcs move in sunlight, but these have done so. They are strong and they are swift. Furthermore, they do not bear the Red Eye of Morder, but rather the White Hand of Isengard." Haldir handed him a long, elegantly curved dagger. "You are being tracked. By river, you may have a chance of outrunning them."

Aragorn nodded and tied the dagger to his belt. With a grim expression, he joined the Fellowship by the boats.

* * *

The journey by river turned out to be even more arduous than the journey on foot. The boats were set up thus: In Aragorn's boat was Frodo. Boromir was with Merry, Draco was with Pippin, Harry was with Sam and Legolas was with Gimli. The constant rowing was making Harry feel as if his arms were ready to fall off. And having the heaviest load (a.k.a., Samwise Gamgee) on his boat made it all the more difficult.

One night, as they made camp on a rocky riverbank, Boromir beckoned him over behind a rock. "I overheard you and Gandalf in Moria talking about someone following us. Tell me, do you see something out there?"

Harry peered out into the river. He was about to tell Boromir that it was just a log, but then, it abruptly switched directions and made for the opposite bank.

"Gollum," he muttered. "I'm sure of it."

Aragorn was walking by and overheard. "So, you have noticed our friend. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the Enemy to our whereabouts," answered Boromir, "it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

"He won't." said Harry. "He wants the Ring for himself. He's not about to let the Orcs get hold of it."

"Even so," said Boromir. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. From there, we can regroup; strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." said Aragorn with a slight sneer.

Boromir flushed in anger, but he kept his voice steady. "You were quick enough to trust the Elves." he said. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage and honor to be found in Men also. But you will not see that!" at this point, he voice was beginning to rise. Aragorn gave him a dark look and tried to walk away, but Boromir grabbed his sleeve roughly. "All your life, living in the shadows, you have been afraid of who you are, of what you are!"

Harry stepped between them. "Break it up, you two. This isn't helping anything."

Aragorn, however, could not resist one last jab. "I would not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He stomped off to the other end of the camp and perched himself atop a rock with his pipe lit, just like Gandalf always had.

Boromir sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Harry." he said.

"It's alright. What was that all about?"

"It is complicated. Aragorn is the one and only heir to the Throne of Gondor. He alone can reclaim the Throne of his forefathers, but he does not want it. He would rather live in exile than trust his own people. It is only natural. The Elves do not trust us, and he was raised by Elves." He lapsed into silence and stared off in the direction of the opposite bank, but his thoughts were clearly not on Gollum, lurking around somewhere over there. "You should see it, Harry."

"See what?"

"My city, Minas Tirith." said Boromir, speaking as Harry had never heard him speak before. "There is nowhere like it in all of middle earth. As you ride up over the hill, you see the White Tower of Echthelion gleams like a spike of pearl and silver in the sun, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. And then, you are beckoned home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets."

Harry nodded. "It sounds amazing. I hope I get to see it."

Boromir clasped his shoulder. "One day, our paths will lead us there. You, me, Aragorn, Draco, even Legolas and Gimli and the Hobbits. And the Tower Guard will take up the call, 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'"

Softly, he bagan to sing.

"_Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea!  
West Wind blew there; the light upon the Silver Tree  
Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old.  
O proud walls! White towers! O winged crown and throne of gold!  
O Gondor, Gondor! Shall Men behold the Silver Tree,  
Or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea?"_

Harry smiled genuinely. This was such a different man from the one he had told to shut up at the Council of Elrond. He wondered what had happened to so drastically change him. But he had little time to wonder. Suddenly, a biting chill filled the air. Harry shuddered. He knew that feeling. There was a beating of huge wings and a great black shape suddenly filled the sky.

"_Elbereth Gilthoniel_," whispered Legolas.

The creature was like a bird, but with no feathers and great leathery wings like a bat. Its hide was black as night and an even blacker shape sat atop it. A cry went up exactly like what Harry, Draco and the Hobbits had heard from the Shire all the way to the edges of Rivendell.

Harry pointed his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The silver stag leapt out and charged across the river.

At the same time, the great bow of Lorien sang. An arrow flew like a lightning bolt. The creature gave a croaking scream and fell out of sight over on the eastern shore.

"Praise be the Bow of Galadriel," said Gimli, "and the hand and eye of Legolas. That was a mighty shot in the dark."

"But who can say what I hit?" said Legolas.

"I cannot." said Gimli. "But it reminded me of the shadow in Moria...of the Balrog."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't a Balrog. It was-"

"No!" cried Frodo. "Do not speak its name." Harry saw him clutching his shoulder and noticed that he had gone very white.

* * *

The light of day revealed nothing on the eastern Shore, but all the same, they set sail with great caution the next day. Fortunately, nothing attacked them and the Great Shadow did not reappear. Around midday, they rounded a bend in the river and Harry beheld a sight which made the Dwarrowdelf seem about as impressive as Privet Drive. Looming on either side of the river were statues. But these were not any normal statues. These would have dwarfed the great Mallorn trees. Both were men in crowns. One held a sword and the other a great axe. Both had their arms extended out in a gesture of warning.

"Behold;" said Aragorn, "the Pillars of the Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the likenesses of Isildur and Anarion; my kin. Of old, this was the northernmost border of Gondor. Up ahead is the bank of Amon Hen. There, we make camp."

They rowed their boats onto the shore and unloaded their packs. Merry and Pippin set about making a fire.

"So," said Harry to Aragorn. "Do we have a plan?"

Aragorn sighed. "Here is what I have decided. We will cross the river at nightfall. From there, we will hide the boats and continue on foot. We will approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" said Gimli. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. A festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

Aragorn's face hardened. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli was livid. "Recover my...Grrrr...Pay no heed to that, young Hobbits."

Legolas ran up to Aragorn. "We must go now. We cannot wait."

"No." said Aragorn. "Orcs patrol the eastern Shore. We must wait for cover of darkness"

Legolas sighed. "It is not the eastern Shore which worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing on my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Harry opened his mouth to question him, but suddenly Merry said, "Where's Frodo?"

Everyone looked around for the Ringbearer, but he wasn't there.

"I believe I have a better question." said Boromir. "Where is Draco?"


End file.
